Twilight
by Vialana
Summary: AU :: Tala/Kai : Rei/Tyson :: Suppose you were given a new perspective on your life; how would you deal with that? If you had the chance to change a person's life, would you do it? Even if it meant forfeiting your own chance at happiness? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series Beyblade or any of its characters featured in this fanfic.

This is a revised and edited version of this fic. Nothing really major has been changed, but everything has been tweaked and cleaned up a little.

WARNINGS: AU, yaoi: Tala/Kai, Rei/Tyson, dark themes and situations, swearing, possible blasphemy, sexual references and situations, violence, non-consensual sexual situations … I think that about coveres it.

**Twilight**

Light cloud cover settled in over the sprawling concrete and glass city. A light wind from the west brought a dry heat to the air. A young boy took little notice of the wind in his hair as panted heavily, fleeing through the dark streets. Tall, crumbling brick walls filled his vision and stale air was all he could taste in the maze of back streets and alleys. He ran for the light, at the end of an alley, knowing it would be pointless to call out for help from the residents nearby. Ignoring the pain in his side and the scrapes he'd accumulated falling over onto the hard broken paved alleyway streets, he raced on. The tears streaming down his face mingled with both dried and freshly running blood. He did not pause to wipe a grimy hand over his face, continuing towards his goal of the neon light he spotted at the end of the street before him; aiming for the main streets where he knew he'd be safe - in the crowds at least.

_I knew I shouldn't have gone down there,_ he berated himself. _It's never safe during the day and it's worse at night. I hate this! I just want to be safe, I just want things to end._

He sobbed again as he heard the sounds of the loud heavy footsteps catching up to him. He chanced a look over his shoulder at his pursuer and his eyes widened at the proximity of the man. Whimpering, he turned his head back, spotting - too late - a rather large crack in the paving. He tripped and scrambled to get up, his breath escaping in short gasps as he heard the echoing footsteps drawing closer. He started running before he was completely straight and fell over again. A rough hand grabbed at his long locks and he yelped in pain. Another hand clasped his mouth, cutting off the sound.

He heard a snicker and he could feel the older man's lust with every slight motion of his hand over his face. "You didn't think you could really get away did you, little one?" The man's voice was nasal and slimy. The young one pulled away in further disgust, but the man had him trapped so effectively that he could not make a move.

Picking him up, the man walked away from the main streets and into a rather large and shadowed crevice around the corner away from prying, or at least caring, eyes. He placed the boy down before him and smiled seeing the fear in his eyes.

"You'd best do as I tell you this time, boy, or I'll do worse to you than I said I would."

The boy whimpered and sniffed. His eyes darted around frantically, trying to find some way out of his situation, but finding nothing to aid him.

_Death would be better than this!_

With that morbid thought pushing him on, the child tried once again to escape, dashing under the man's outstretched arm. The man struck out with his knee, catching the boy in his stomach. He followed up with a punch to the face that sent the boy flying back into the wall, completely winded. He wiped away a minute trickle of blood from his lip with a trembling hand, gagging at the metallic taste filling his mouth.

"That wasn't very smart, boy," he growled.

The boy shrunk away from him, whimpering. The man grabbed him by the hair and he cried out. A smirk crossed his features at this; he was enjoying every minute of pain he could visit on the small figure. It was only when he began to fumble at his trousers that the boy once again struggled to pull away.

Stunned by a slap to the face, he stopped squirming. "It would be best if you didn't start that again, boy."

The child barely had time to think of a reply before the man was fumbling at his clothes and almost ripping them off in his haste and eagerness. A scatter of tears dripped onto the man's hand, going unnoticed as he pinned the young one against the wall. He turned away, closing his eyes and bracing himself, only crying out once, then biting his lip, the tears still flowing quite freely.

_God help me,_ he prayed as the man continued with his pleasures and the boy's intense pain and humiliation. _Please help me!_

* * *

"What the fuck am I doing out this early in the day?" A red-haired young man yawned and glared at his companion, who ignored him. "Fine," he snorted crossing his pale arms, "but just remember you're the one who dragged me out of bed at noon, you have to deal with my moods later in the night." 

"He called us to do something." The taller pale haired man next to him didn't turn around to explain this.

This had the redhead alert and staring at his companion in astonishment. "Are you serious? What for?"

"Another one." A quick lilac glance was all that was needed to convey the aditional information behind the cryptic statement.

The redhead closed his eyes. "Shit," he muttered. "Where?"

"Not far. That's why he called us rather than letting the others deal with it." The pale-haired man turned away, glancing up at the street signs. "Somewhere down these streets." Noticing something, he gestured and led the other man down a dark dirty alley.

Looking around, the shorter man shivered slightly. Places like this always brought out the worst memories for him. "Bryan, have you found him yet?" Icy blue eyes glanced nervously out to the bustle and light of the main streets of downtown.

"No … wait. He's over here Tala." The two of them walked a little further seeing the ripped clothing and the small body lying still on the grimy alley floor. Tala rushed over to him immediately, Bryan close behind, to see if the boy was all right … well, still alive at least and not in any danger of dying. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing the boy's chest moving.

"Let me see him," Bryan said and Tala let him look, considering Bryan had more experience dealing with this sort of thing. He carefully checked the boy over, gently touching parts of his body and gauging the boy's unconscious reactions.

"What's wrong, besides the obvious abuse?"

"Surprisingly little. He may have a headache when he awakes and his face and chest will be rather sore, but bruising and some small lacerations are the only injuries I see. It doesn't seem like his ribs are broken, or that any internal organs were damaged."

Tala sighed again. "Good. What were we supposed to do with him?"

"The usual."

Tala flinched. "Fuck."

"Yeah. At least we're no longer with the others. He'll be a bit safer with us than with them."

"True. Let's get him home then." Tala leaned in to lift the boy up when suddenly his eyes opened and he stared at them in confusion and fright. The boy pulled away from him, struggling and making frantic noises as he pressed against the wall, clawing at it, perhaps, in hopes that he could escape that way. Tala could see the tears brimming and he held up his hands.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you little one," he said in a soothing voice, a soft smile gracing his lips. "You're hurt and we want to help you." The boy pulled away again, though he appeared hesitant this time. Tala continued smiling. "What's your name?"

The boy shook his head furiously, his dirty mane of dark hair flowing around him. Tala sighed and sat down on his haunches in front of the boy. "I'm Tala," he offered. He pointed to Bryan standing on lookout for anyone. "The stern looking guy there is Bryan. We're not going to hurt you, we just want to get you cleaned up and off to a safe place."

He hesitated again then nodded slowly, not quite moving toward the two young men eagerly. Tala smiled at him and reached out his hand for the boy to take. There was another hesitation, then the boy grabbed onto it with a tight grip and refused to let go. Tala smiled at him and ruffled his hair gently. Bryan walked over and took off his jacket, placing it around the boy's shoulders with a gentle touch. Tala smiled gratefully at him, having forgotten his own jacket for the half-naked and very bruised boy to take.

"If you get tired, just tell me," Tala whispered as they walked out onto the main streets. The boy nodded, managing a small smile for him and Tala grinned at the sight. Maybe things wouldn't turn out as bad as he was fearing.


	2. Chapter Two

The boy spluttered as Tala turned the shower spray on him. He glared at the redhead who grinned weakly in apology. The two were in a white and pale yellow bathroom, the boy sitting in the bathtub and Tala kneeling next to him, showerhead in hand, water starting to puddle on the floor from accumulated droplets.

"Have to get you clean now, sweetheart," Tala said, "it wouldn't do for you to be covered in dirt and grime." He didn't mention the blood, but the boy looked away in shame anyway. Tala winced at his lack of tact and began to scrub the boy - he being too sore to do it himself. He pulled the large mass of long raven locks away and scrubbed the golden-tanned back.

"You're not originally from here are you?" Tala asked with mild curiosity. The boy shrugged. "Your parents weren't from this country?" He nodded and Tala smiled. "You're quite a handsome young man." He laughed at the blush creeping over the boy's face.

There was a quick knock at the door before Bryan entered the bathroom, looking rather worried. He managed a smile for Tala sitting on the wet titled floor, his sleeves rolled up, slightly wet himself, washing the young child. _He would have made a great father,_ Bryan thought wistfully, the smile on his face fading. _If not for …_

"Bryan?"

"He's coming over on the morrow," Bryan said in a bored voice, though his eyes displayed a large degree of worry. Tala froze and paled.

"He contacted you?"

"Yes."

"Damn," Tala looked away. "I'd hoped …" he trailed off, glancing at the curious boy in the bathtub.

"I know, but it's already too late."

Tala sighed. "I know. It was too late when this all began." He blinked away sudden tears. "I'll be finished up here soon."

"Right." Bryan hovered in the doorway, staring at Tala in concern before sighing and closing the door on the two.

Tala turned back to the boy once the door closed and managed a half smile for him, but the young one knew that something was going on and looked at Tala sadly.

"Don't fret little one," Tala soothed him. "I'll make sure that things work out all right for you. I'd hate for you to become like me." He laughed bitterly then continued to wash the worried young boy.

Once they were done, Tala dried the boy and gave him some old clothes to put on. "So," he asked once they left the bathroom, seeing Bryan setting the table for dinner. "Is there a name to go with that bright face of yours yet?"

The boy looked at the two of them apprehensively as he sat up at the table, his golden eyes flickering with some fear. But they just looked so friendly and concerned for him that he finally nodded. "Rei," he answered in a soft voice.

Tala grinned, sitting beside him. "Well Rei, would you like to stay with us for a while until you find out what you want to do?"

Rei hesitated then nodded with a small smile for the two of them.

"That's good. I'm sure you'll like it here with us. Bryan's one of the best cooks in the world." Tala grinned at his friend, who rolled his eyes and dished out his cooking for them. "He's just modest."

Rei laughed at this, instinctively knowing that he was beginning to fit in and enjoy himself here. Maybe his decisions weren't all that bad. Maybe he'd be able to finally find a place that he was welcome.

* * *

Tala watched the soft rise and fall of Rei's chest underneath the large covers of his bed in the 'guest room'. Though it would probably be Rei's room from now on. Tala didn't notice as Bryan sidled up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"You're falling in love," he whispered softly in Tala's ear. Tala heard the warning note in his voice and his eyes hardened. "You know what will probably happen to him. You shouldn't get so attached."

"Your warning came a bit late," Tala told him.

"Tala …"

"Bryan, no." Tala turned around to face him, a frantic look in his eyes. "I'll do anything for him. He's just another lost soul. I won't have him dragged down to my level." Tala turned away. "I don't want him to become like so many others."

"You can't do everything to save him," Bryan told him in desperation. "You'll only end up getting hurt."

"I don't care. I want him to be different. He's already too much like me. I want him to always have someone."

Bryan sighed. "You've never gotten involved before."

"I was never allowed to before."

"You're going to get me in so much trouble," Bryan muttered fondly. Tala grinned at him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Like I'd let you do something this stupid without me looking after your back." Bryan pulled away from him and moved into his room. "Just don't upset _him_ too much with what you say."

"Oh I wasn't going to let him know of my plans."

"Tala," Bryan said warningly.

"I will though," Tala assured him with a grin that told Bryan he was lying through his teeth.

"You'd better," Bryan muttered before entering his own room.

Tala waited to hear the click of the lock before entering Rei's room and walking over to the bed to kneel down beside it. He gently trailed his fingers through the soft silken strands of ebony and placed a soft kiss on the peacefully sleeping boy's brow.

"Sleep well kitten, I promise to watch over you." Tala got up and walked back to the door. One last glance over his shoulder at Rei's smiling face made him reaffirm his promise. _I won't let you be hurt any more._

* * *

Rei woke with a soft scream, clutching the twisted sheets to him tightly. He looked around with frightened eyes at the unfamiliar surroundings then breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered what happened the previous day with Tala and Bryan. Thinking back over the past few days though, Rei shuddered and tears started to form in his eyes. He brushed at his eyes with a firm hand and looked up, hearing the door open carefully. 

Smiling brightly, Tala peeked inside. Seeing Rei sitting up and awake, he opened the door further and stepped inside. "How are you today?'

Rei managed a wry expression. "A bit sore," he answered truthfully in a soft voice, still looking a little pale. Taking note of what he said, he bowed his head and the tears threatened to overcome him again. Tala winced at this and walked over to sit on the bed beside him.

"You don't have to say anything, but it would be better if you talked about everything. It helps."

Rei flushed in anger and shame. "You know about …?" he asked in a small quiet voice.

Tala nodded. "We were told what happened and where to find you." He sighed and Rei looked up at him to see his eyes fill with sudden tears. "I wish this hadn't happened to you Rei." He looked down at the young boy. "What were you doing on the streets?"

Rei hesitated, still looking down at the bedsheets he was twisting with anxious hands. He released the white cloth. "I ran away. I was supposed to go with a new family that came to the orphanage, but I didn't want to. I thought I was street wise, but I guess I'm not."

Tala gently stroked the boy's hair, offering silent comfort. "How long have you been away?"

"Almost a month. I'd been at the orphanage for almost a year."

"What will you do now?" Rei looked up at Tala, confused. Tala looked away. "I know I said you could stay here with us, but our … boss may have objections to that."

"I don't know enough about the streets to survive," Rei admitted, hugging his knees to his chest. "I don't want to go back to the orphanage."

"Our life is a hard one, but it's a fairly safe one for people like me and Bryan." Tala looked at him seriously. "There's a man coming her today, our employer. He's interested in … hiring you."

Rei nodded, a slightly puzzled look on his face. He wasn't quite sure he understood everything that Tala was trying to tell him. There was something else going on here. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked fearfully.

Tala hesitated. "I want to protect you, but I, and Bryan too, will let you stay as long as you want. I won't force you to stay or leave."

"But …?"

Tala smirked wryly. The boy was perceptive. "There will be a time when it may be too late to leave. So if you stay, just remember that."

Rei froze and stared at Tala, feeling the room suddenly chill. There was indeed more going on than met the eye. He studied Tala's face carefully. "How long?"

"Two or three years at the very most."

Rei nodded then looked away shyly. "You wouldn't mind having me here?"

Tala grinned. "I'd love having you here. It'll brighten everything up." Tala took Rei's hand in his own. "Come on, Bryan's made breakfast." Getting the boy out of bed, Tala moved over to the door and let them both out, the delicious smell of a hot breakfast wafting over to them.

"Hey squirt," Bryan greeted Rei, ruffling his hair as he walked past with a plate of food.

"Hi," Rei replied shyly, taking a seat at the table.

"Hope you like pancakes," Bryan said, setting a large stack down in front of the boy. In response, Rei just grinned and dug straight in. The adults shared a smile and started eating their own breakfast.

Once they'd finished, Bryan packed everything up and took it to the kitchen and filled the sink with water. Rei followed him. "Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure." Bryan passed him a cloth. "You can wipe." Rei grinned and nodded. Tala smiled at the sight of the two of them cleaning dishes together and turned away hearing a loud knock on the door to the apartment.

He moved through the lounge room and opened the door. He paled and barely managed to hold back a gasp seeing his violet haired employer. "Mr. Boris," he greeted in a shaking voice, "come in." The tall cold man glanced at him and walked past into the apartment, followed, as always, by two of his employees. This time it was Spencer and Ian, sometimes friends and associates, but the two of them spared him barely a glance as they walked by. Tala let out a breath and closed the door behind them.

Bryan looked out from the kitchen and his face hardened. He quickly went back in and wiped his hands on another cloth before coming out. Rei watched him curiously and continued to wipe up. He didn't think he should involve himself in their business, though his curiosity was burning at him. He debated with himself, hearing hushed voices in the main room, before he gave in and peeked around the doorway.

His face drained of all colour upon seeing the man who had raped him standing quite comfortably in the middle of the room. He backed away from the doorway, slowly, hoping he had not attracted any attention, but the man looked up with his glittering dark eyes and smiled at him. Rei whimpered.

Tala and Bryan whirled around hearing the noise. Tala tried to go to him, but was stopped by Bryan who shook his head warningly. Tala nodded and stood his ground, looking away from Rei, his heart tearing in two seeing the young boy so frightened.

"So, you're my new associate," Boris said with glee. "I must say, you're even more attractive than I recalled. You'll do well." Boris turned to Tala. "If I discover you have let his training lax, your punishment will be more severe than you could ever imagine. Do _not_ disappoint me." With that threat left hanging in the air, Boris strode out of the apartment with his associates in tow.

Tala started to shake as he heard the door close. Bryan debated going to him or to the young boy sitting sobbing on the kitchen floor. Tala shook his head and pointed to Rei. Bryan nodded and went to the boy, wishing that things could be different for them all, but knowing they couldn't.


	3. Chapter Three

_Hey there._

_I suppose I should start at the beginning if I'm to start a journal. It would make sense._

_My name's Rei. Right now I'm thirteen. I got this as a present from Tala for my birthday. He's so sweet. He's one of my 'guardians'. He and Bryan, my other guardian, have been looking after me for a bit more than two years now. That's where everything began, in fact._

_I don't remember much about my life from earlier. I was an only child of two foreign parents. I remember being picked on occasionally by the other kids when I was younger, but then, I knew how to defend myself rather well, so they left me alone._

_Alone. That's been my life story almost. My parents died four or five years ago. I didn't really care much. I mean, I cared, but it was just they never spent time with me. Most of the time they forgot they even had a son. Anyway, when they died in a car accident, I went to live in an orphanage. I don't think I have any relatives, if I do, they're probably not in the country. I spent a year in the orphanage and decided after a while that I'd rather risk my chances on the streets than stay there a moment longer. It wasn't as terrible as I'm making out (probably) but I just figured there was something else out there for me._

_And this is how my story really begins. I spent one month on the street, learning a few things. Of course, one night I slipped up, as people tend to do, and I talked to a guy I shouldn't have._

_To get to the point, I was raped. I'm still a bit sensitive about the subject, so don't expect too much detail._

_Anyway, the next day, I wake up to find these two guys, Tala and Bryan leaning over me offering help._

_Even if I hadn't been on the streets for a month, I still would have hesitated before taking the offer, but thinking things through, I figured things couldn't get any worse for me. I just wanted to die, which I may well have done, going with these strangers likeI did, but I didn't care._

_Luckily for me, Tala and Bryan turned out to be decent guys who actually wanted to help._

_So I thought._

_Don't get me wrong, I love them both to pieces, but that was a really sucky way to start a relationship._

_Okay, first, I should explain a few things. Tala and Bryan are two of the top escorts in this hellhole of a city. They're part of an organisation known as Biovolt. Some kooky old guy named it apparently; personally, I think it sounds shit, but hey, maybe they're just using the name as a cover for their operations. Their boss, is Mr. Boris._

_He's the guy that raped me._

_Coincidence? No, of course not. Tala and Bryan had actually been sent to find me after the 'incident' and were to take care of me and 'recruit' me to their work. They didn't have a choice and neither did I._

_I think that's why I really do think I love Tala. He gave me a choice, knowing he could be killed for disobeying a direct order. He offered to let me go. I could tell Bryan wasn't too keen on the idea, but he agreed as well. Bryan's always worrying about us. With good reason I suppose. Tala and I can get ourselves into the worst kind of messes. I'm so glad he's there for us._

_Obviously I decided to stay. Seriously though, where would I go? Here, I had a nice place to live, two great guys (not to mention very hot) living with me and an offer at a very high paying job. A secure one at that._

_You wouldn't think that, but Biovolt is the best known escort service around, thus there is lots of money. Lots of money in any business usually means a lot of security. Mr. Boris doesn't like his pets getting harmed._

_At the same time, Mr. Boris keeps a very tight leash on most of his employees. The exceptions being Tala and Bryan._

_Those two are sort of a separate branch of Biovolt. They were trained in the main ... well, it's not exactly a headquarters, but it will do ... along with heaps of others. The thing is, Mr. Boris was scared that they would go off into their own business considering they became so popular among everyone so fast, so he offered them a deal. They didn't have to stay with the rest, but could work independently, so long as they paid a certain percentage of profits to him. A few others had a similar deal out about the city, but Bryan and Tala were the best, everyone wanted them._

_Soon, everyone started to notice me too. That got kind of scary, but seeing as Mr. Boris left my training up to Tala, it was his decision what I could or could not do._

_I've never ... been on a job._

_Off topic, but what's with the euphemisms? Is it that I'm afraid someone will find this and be disgusted reading about my life? Or am I just squeamish?_

_Anyway, that's where we are now. Tala's 'training' me, so to speak._

_Bryan's starting to worry. Mr. Boris is sure to remember me some time and come to check up on everything. I get the feeling he's not a nice guy to cross. Actually, I know he's not a nice guy to cross. But Tala never seems to worry about those sort of things. He has barely done anything to train me, for which I am partially grateful. It shows how much he really does care about me and my wellbeing._

_I'd hate to see him hurt though because of it._

_Maybe I should ask him to 'train' me a bit more. I really don't know much other than from watching ... nevermind that._

_Oh, what the hell, I'm the only one who should be touching this thing anyway._

_The most I know is how fucking fantastic it is to get a blowjob off Tala. Trust me, that's only the beginning of his talents apparently. I haven't experienced them all, but by now I was supposed to have. I'm getting old enough for Mr. Boris to consider using me on a regular basis and I don't know how to properly fuck and pleasure people._

_I do not want Mr. Boris pissed off at any of us. We're a team, but Tala seems to forget that at times. Hell, he hasn't even asked me if I want to do this. I made the choice, I wanted to stay, but he keeps forgetting that too. I think he's afraid of what will happen if I do become like them. I think he hates the idea of me being like him: he wants more for me._

_God I love him, he's just so ... I don't know how to explain it. But I don't think he realises just how far from platonic my feelings and thoughts can get. I think Bryan suspects. But he thinks it's just a crush. Seriously, Tala is fucking gorgeous. If you lived with him you would be having the exact same thoughts about him that I am. But then, I respect him and our friendship more than I want those thoughts to come true. Maybe it is just a little crush, but I know I do love him for everything he's done for me. Bryan too._

_They don't seem to realise it, but I love this life now, I've gotten used to it, I've accepted the fact that I will be selling myself to make a living. I don't care, everything else in my life is perfect. They're trying to protect me too much. I can take care of myself. I just don't want them getting hurt on my behalf._

_I know they will though. Mr. Boris is coming over today and I'm so not ready for it. I know things are just going to go terribly._

_Well, that's it for now. Don't know when I'll write in this thing again, but hopefully it'll be soon. _

_Rei._

* * *

Rei closed the leather-bound book and placed it and the pen on the desk beside his bed. He stretched and finally got up out of bed. 

"You've slept in a bit," Tala greeted him with a raised eyebrow as he made an appearance outside of his room.

Rei nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

Tala shrugged and sat down at the table. "No big deal, it's not like you had anything on."

Rei frowned slightly as he sat down. Tala had been doing this a lot lately. It was almost as if he was avoiding the subject of Rei joining him and Bryan in their work. Bryan came in then with breakfast, cutting off any chance of Rei asking Tala why he was doing that.

There was a strained silence around the table that morning. Rei kept looking at his two guardians, but they avoided his gaze. Finally, Rei got sick of it and slammed his cutlery down on his plate.

"What's going to happen?" he asked quietly in a tone that brooked no discussion.

Bryan glanced at Tala then back at Rei again. Tala tried to look ignorant. "With what?"

"Don't bullshit me like that Tala, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Rei stared at him intently, letting a little of his fear shine through in his eyes. "What's going to happen to me, and to you, today after Mr. Boris has seen us?"

"I don't know," Tala replied. He did have an idea though, Rei could see the desperate look in his eyes. "It won't be pleasant."

"Then why didn't you do something about it before?"

Tala glared. "Don't you dare question my actions, Rei. I do what I want when I want. You should be grateful."

"Grateful? I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Nor I you," Tala yelled, "but if my pain is something that spares you, then I will take whatever punishment that Boris gives." Rei stared at Tala, who had gotten up during his talk and had tears standing in his eyes. He looked away painfully and Rei's heart wrenched at the sight. "Just, please, let me do this for you Rei."

Rei looked over at Bryan, pleading with him. Bryan shrugged. "Don't you think I've talked with him about this?" Rei nodded and looked back at Tala, biting his lip in worry.

Tala walked around the table and hugged Rei from behind. "Rei, please, I don't want this for you. If I can give you a chance at something better, I'd want you to have it."

"Is that why you've been spending the past years teaching me everything besides my job?" Tala smiled at Rei's brass.

"Yeah."

"You spoil me too much Tala."

"I know." Tala grinned and released him, sitting back down. "Now eat, you need to keep healthy."

"Yes mother." Rei grinned as Tala poked his tongue out at him and finished eating his breakfast, noticing that the strained air around the table had lifted slightly.

Bryan watched the two of them carefully. He knew that the matter had not been completely resolved, but the two of them had aired out their own concerns and were willing to let things go for now. Studying the two of them, Bryan felt a sudden apprehension. He knew that the matter was far from resolved. They weren't the ones who would decide what would happen, Boris was. And Bryan was sure that he would not agree to the compromise the two had just made. He kept his concerns to himself though, the happiness between the two was a welcome relief. He hated when they fought, rare as it was. The charade would soon be over, so he let them have their fun for as long as they could.

Until the fateful knock on the door.

Rei looked towards the main room and Bryan got up to get the door. Tala had started to shake, only slightly, but they both saw it. Rei was staring at him in concern as he packed up the dishes and walked into the kitchen, while Tala moved after Bryan.

"Good morning," Rei heard the scaly voice of his nightmaresgreet Tala in the main room. He shivered, still not used to being associated with Boris. Gathering himself together, Rei took a deep breath and stepped into the main room.

Boris grinned at the sight of him. Spencer and Ian were with him again. Bryan and Tala stood opposite the three of them, watching him carefully. Rei walked over to them slowly, feeling Boris' demonic eyes following him every step of the way. He tried not to let his unease show.

"I see your apprentice is prompt. Very good." Boris walked around Rei, studying him with fearful intensity. Rei could feel beads of sweat dripping from everywhere, but he kept his composure as best he could. He suppressed a shiver as Boris' hands slid down his shoulders and sides, but he couldn't help the jolt as Boris reached his backside.

"Hmm," was all Boris said before he began the inspection.

Rei whimpered softly and drew away as Boris slowly probed him. His eyes began watering and he struggled, but Boris had his arm in a vice-like grip. Rei hated it. He was standing on show for everyone to see, which was even more humiliating considering what he was undergoing at the same time. He looked away from them all and clenched his teeth as Boris continued his ministrations.

Finally, it seemed that Boris was finished his inspection. He strode over to Tala and punched him.

Rei cried out and Bryan tried to reach to him, but Boris snapped his fingers and Ian grabbed Rei while Spencer punched Bryan in the gut, winding him and sending him to the floor.

"You haven't done a thing," Boris spat at Tala.

Tala stared back at him, cold and composed. "No, I haven't." Boris gave him another slap.

"I'm getting sick of your sentimentalist shit, Tala, you're just lucky you're a good fuck, else you would feel the complete strength of my wrath." Boris looked at him disgustedly. "This will be the last time you defy me, I'll make sure of it. Ian, take the boy away from here. Spencer, I want you to deal with Tala's incompetence."

"No!" Tala tried to get at Rei, but Spencer strode over and punched him, dazing and almost knocking the lithe man out. Rei cried out again and struggled against Ian's hold, but despite the man's short stature, he was strong.

Bryan crawled over to Boris, still winded and got to his knees. "Sir, please, let me finish this. It was my fault, I should have done something earlier. I would like to rectify my mistake."

Boris stared down at him coldly. "You've been getting soft being with him to long, how do I know you'll still follow orders?"

Bryan stared up at him, returning the gaze with his own impassive one. "You don't sir, but you can keep one of the others here to make sure I do." Bryan could see Boris liked this idea.

Watching the three occupants of the apartment carefully, Boris nodded. "I will. Spencer, pick Tala up, we'll be leaving with him. Ian you stay here and make sure Bryan follows through with his orders."

"No," Tala protested weakly, tears streaming down his face. "Bryan, don't."

"I'm sorry Tala, I have to." Bryan looked away and caught Rei's frightened gaze. He winced and looked in yet another direction.

"You're lucky," Boris told Tala, "if not for Bryan, you may not have survived this punishment. As it is, it will be less severe, but I will make sure it is still enough to discourage such insubordination again." Boris walked to the door, Spencer following with Tala firmly in his grasp. "Do not fail me Bryan," he warned before leaving the three in the room.

"Bryan?" Rei whispered.

"I'm sorry kitten," Bryan whispered as he walked over to him. "But this way we all stay alive." Rei thought this over and nodded reluctantly. Bryan smiled gently. "Don't worry, you trust me don't you?'

"Of course."

"Good." Bryan looked over at Ian. "Do you want to be in the same room?"

Ian looked decidedly uncomfortable with the situation he was placed in. "I'll have to be." He sighed. "Bryan, I'm sorry, but you broke the rules. You and Tala do have a certain amount of freedom, but you still have to abide by the rules."

"I know." Sighing, Bryan gestured for Rei to come into his room. Rei looked nervous about everything, trembling slightly as he moved. Ian closed the door behind them. Bryan slowly removed his jacket and shirt, but Rei hadn't touched a thing. "Rei," Bryan whispered softly.

"What's going to happen to Tala if I refuse?"

Bryan looked pained. "I wouldn't do a thing to stop you and Tala could die. Rei, don't let that factor into this, things will only be worse if you dwell on everything."

Rei nodded and glanced over at Ian with a flush before turning away and taking off his shirt.

Ian blushed himself. He walked over to Bryan and whispered in his ear, "I only need proof of initial penetration, then I'll leave." Bryan smiled gratefully. "It would be better for all of you if you do more than that though; Boris won't let up on you now, Bryan."

"I know." Ian walked away to stand by the door as they both continued stripping.

Rei turned around to face his guardian nervously. The situation was bad enough, but there was a spectator now too. He caught Bryan's eye and managed a weak smile, which the older man returned.

"Ready?" Bryan asked softly.

"As I'll ever be," Rei replied.

"Just relax," Bryan said, walking over to him, gently touching his shoulders. "I'll be gentle, but it will hurt a bit." Rei nodded, still looking scared, but Bryan was impressed with his courage. He leaned down and kissed him softly, relaxing him somewhat and allowing things to begin.

Ian squirmed slighty and tried to look away as often as possible. He hated doing this, but it was a part of what he had to do, and too often a part of his job for his taste. As soon as he saw that Bryan had done as he'd been told, he quietly left the room and closed the door firmly behind him. He got out his phone and dialed a number.

"It's done," was all he said before he hung up again. He glanced back once at the closed door with a wince and left the apartment, making sure to lock the door. He hated what Bryan and Tala had to go through, they were close friends, but it was part of their job and no one could do anything about it. Not even them.

_

* * *

Things aren't the same any more. They've completely changed. I don't know what to do or think or feel any more, I'm just so confused by everything. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to die or go insane. _

But then I'd lose them.

Tala and Bryan. I don't want to lose them, they're the closest things to a family I have … It's a very strange family, but one that loves me nonetheless. Bryan's like a father to me, always looking out for me, and Tala too now that I think of it. He's our protector.

I don't blame him for anything, I know he was trying to save Tala and me. But I know that if it was up to him, he would have sacrificed himself to save us both if necessary.

Instead …

Well, there's no use crying over it now, everything's done and I'm 'initiated'.

Bryan told me something while we … yeah, just to ease me up a bit. He was telling me about Tala. When he first met Tala, he was a wreck, wandering the streets half-starved and close to death. Boris found them both about a week later, scouting for possible employees back when his organisation was still fairly new. They were about thirteen. Well, Bryan would have been fourteen, he's a year older than Tala.

They'd been taken in and after only a few months, Boris wanted them to start their training. Bryan was fine; he'd pretty much grown upon the streets and had already done some of the things they'd asked about, but Tala refused to let anyone near him. Bryan suspected that Tala had been raped and had ran away because of it. Having grown close, Bryan offered to help train Tala instead of having an older member do it.

So began one of the strangest relationship's I've ever heard of … well, except for mine with the two of them. Within two years they were the most sought after in the business, they made the company famous, hence the reason for the privileges.

They were fifteen and sixteen.

I met them when Tala was eighteen and Bryan nineteen.

It's strange, but I don't really hate the life that I'm leading right now. Sure, I don't think I'll ever like Boris, or feel anything but disgust for him, but I have something with me now that I don't ever want to give up.

Bryan once told me that it does not matter what you do in your life, but how you live it, who you're with and how you feel about them. Not such bad words of wisdom. I think they'll be my new motto.

Now I'd best go and see if Tala's all right. He was brought back the next day rather bruised and looking very doped up. I've been taking care of him, it's the least I can do for him after everything.

Rei signing out.


	4. Chapter Four

_Things get a bit lighter in the next chapters and I'm finally introducing some of the other characters! Yay! Enjoy the chapter._

Tyson yawned and scratched at his head as he was led through the wide ornate polished halls of the Catholic College he would be spending his time at over the next three years. His cousin glared at him, though you couldn't really tell, from behind the mess of hair, but Tyson stopped it anyway.

            Party pooper.

            He looked around, taking little notice of the guide leading him and his guardians to the principal's office. Once there, he introduced them and left. The principal, a smiling balding man of about forty-five, rather young for a principal, bade them sit and turned his smile up on Tyson.

            "So, you're our newest addition to the family."

            Tyson forced himself to swallow the smart ass remark he was about to make and tried not to gag as he answered politely, "Yes sir. It is a great honour that you have accepted me among your students."

            The principal nodded, impressed by the boy's tact. He looked down at a sheet in front of him. "It says here that you beyblade."

            "I do sir." Tyson perked up. They had beyblading here?

            "Interesting. We have a team participating in tournaments, perhaps you would like to try out some time."

            "I think I might sir."

            "Good, it's always nice to see a young person enthused about extra curricular activities."

            Tyson zoned out after that when the principal went on to talk about various other boring things that his cousin listened to. He was the one really interested in it. Tyson couldn't care less.

            School wasn't that suited for him. The last school he went to was a boarding school. That didn't last too long. Before that about four or five private schools. More bad ideas. Yet, he'd never been to a Catholic school before, but this was the best school in the district.

            What he really wanted to do was go to a public school, but he thought his parents feared what would happen if he did. Maybe he'd join a gang. Most likely they thought he'd start a gang.

            Adults were paranoid.

            Which is why Tyson was rather glad to have been sent to his cousin to be looked after. Kenny was only seven years older than him and kind of cool to hang out with. He was a bit of a nerd, but easy going. Not to mention he was the manager of one of the most famous heavy metal bands around: Phoenix Tear. His parents didn't know that part, they thought he was being sent off with Kenny to travel around the world and learn business management with him. Boy were they wrong.

            The other man with Kenny was the lead singer of Phoenix Tear and a close friend of Kenny's, Kai Hiwatari. Well, Tyson used the term 'friend' loosely. Kai wasn't really friends with anyone. He tolerated people, but that was about the extent of his friendly nature.

            Still, Tyson liked him, even if they fought a lot. But Tyson could always appreciate someone who could argue with him. It made time just fly by in a rather interesting way.

            The principal's next words grabbed Tyson's attention. "And this man is?"

            "Tyson's other guardian," Kenny explained. Kai sniffed and looked away. "See, I'm away on business often for the band, so whenever I'm away, I'd like to have Kai act in my stead."

            "I see." The man looked over Kai with some distaste. The young man smirked at him, knowing that the man was not impressed with the blue markings on his face nor the blue hair and piercings. Tyson had to admire Kai, he let nothing get him down, especially not others' opinions.

            "Well, I suppose everything is in order." The principal looked over at Tyson. "I assume you have everything ready to start school tomorrow?"

            Tyson nodded. "Yes sir, my uniform arrived yesterday and I have my timetable and map as well as the texts I'm to be studying."

            "Good." The man seemed impressed by Tyson's 'conscientious' behaviour. The poor fool. Tyson was a master at duplicity. Sure he looked innocent and sweet and eager to please, but those close to him knew of his devious nature. This school was in for a shock.

            There was a soft rapping at the door just before a boy about Tyson's age burst in with a glare.

            Tyson's breath caught at the sight of the boy. He was beautiful. Long raven hair that was probably very fine and silky was tied back and wrapped in a long wrapping that went all the way down the boy's back to his hips. Golden eyes flashed dangerously in a flawless tanned face, high cheekbones creating a slightly aristocratic look. Soft lips were parted in a snarl that revealed sharpened incisors and made him look dangerous. A deadly beauty, an exotic deadly beauty. Tyson was completely captivated by him and by his movements, a lethargic swaying motion that was hypnotic.

            "Rei," the principal glared. "You can't just come barging in here!"

            "Sorry," Rei muttered, not looking at all sorry. "Your secretary said you were almost done." Rei looked around curiously. Hmm, a nerd, probably the kid's guardian or something. The kid looks interesting though, very cute, a little mischievous, innocent though, a rarity at most places Rei had been. Finally he looked at the other man and his eyes widened slightly.

            _I will not start acting like a rabid out of control fan girl ... must resist the urge ... not quite working._ Rei continued to stare at Kai then managed a cheeky smirk, one he was quite good at. Kai looked back at him with amusement in his eyes then looked away.

            "What is it Rei?" the principal got his attention again.

            Rei snapped his head back around. "Oh, your science teacher tried to feel me up so I knocked him out. I was sent up here by the year coordinator since she didn't believe me when I told her about it."

            The principal sighed and ran his fingers through the sparse locks of hair. "Look, I'll talk to you about it later. For now would you take our newest student and his guardians around for a tour of the school."

            "Whatever," Rei shrugged and walked out.

            Tyson looked back at the principal then out at Rei and jumped up out of his seat, following the boy. Kai got up out of his seat without a word and left Kenny to be polite and thank the principal and close the door after them.

            "Bet you're glad to get out of there," Rei commented with a grin, leading them away fro the administration building.

            "Yeah," Tyson agreed.

            "Tyson!" Kenny admonished, but Rei just laughed.

            "Mr. Herald can take people that way, it's only natural." He looked over and grinned. "I'm Rei, Rei Kon." He held out his hand for Tyson to shake.

            "Tyson Kinomiya," Tyson said breathlessly, blushing slightly at the feel of Rei's hand on his. "How long have you been here Rei?"

            "Since year seven. Trust me, four years of this place is enough for me, as soon as I graduate, I'm out of here and never looking back, not even for a reunion."

            Tyson paled. "It's not that bad is it?"

            Rei thought about this and shook his head. "No, I'm just being a bit melodramatic. I'm not one for socialising much and I don't particularly fit in anywhere here. I guess I'm just a bit bitter." He grinned again, showing his sharpened teeth. "But my social life outside of school more than makes up for that."

            Tyson nodded at this and Rei finally started the 'tour'.

            "Most important place in the tour is the canteen. Mostly store bought stuff, so I doubt you'd get poisoning. Though the prices might make you die. Next to it is the library. Never actually been in there myself so I couldn't tell you what it's like. Science labs. You get the picture with those. Normal classrooms for everyday things. Computer labs, probably another of the interesting places to see, which is saying a lot about this school. Performance hall for drama and dance and stuff, not my forte, though I do have drama. It's also used for assemblies. Gym, another of my weak spots. The sporting fields including the beyblade dishes."

            "Cool." Tyson ran over to the dishes and Rei sighed.

            "So you're a blader."

            "Yeah." Tyson frowned. "You don't blade?"

            Rei shrugged. "Yeah, but not often. I've been told I could be great if I had the enthusiasm for it, but I can't be fucked practicing or even caring that much."

            "Fun attitude," Kai murmured, the first words he'd said since coming to this school.

            Rei grinned. "I know, it pisses most people off to no end. I do take some things seriously, but nothing that other people would care about." Rei cocked his head to the side. "You're Kai Hiwatari."

            "I am."

            Rei grinned. "Cool. Bryan will be so jealous. Oh well, he's not the one stuck in this hellhole." Rei looked over at Tyson. "Ready to see the rest of the school?" Tyson nodded and Rei led them towards the last few buildings.

            "Here are the music rooms. I actually like music, so I spend most of my time here whenever possible. We have an interesting curriculum if you're doing it."

            "I am," Tyson nodded.

            "Great, at least the class wont be full of complete bores." Rei frowned. "You are in year ten right?" Tyson nodded. "Good. You'll probably be in a few of my classes. More classrooms, the art rooms, photography lab and of course the last building the chapel." Rei held out his hands. "And thus ends the tour of the school, don't forget to tip your tour guide on the way out."

            Tyson grinned. "Thanks Rei."

            "My pleasure," Rei bowed to him slightly, a smile on his face. "I'm glad there's someone new here that doesn't seem like a complete write-off. Maybe we can hang."

            "I'd like that." Actually, what Tyson was really thinking was: _Oh my god! Did he really say that? I get to hang out with him?! Ah that would be so totally awesome! Of course I'd love to!_ But then, Tyson had always been good at hiding the slightly over enthusiastic side of himself in situations such as this.

            "Great." A bell started ringing and Rei looked at his watch. "I should probably get to English. I'll see you tomorrow Tyson. It was great meeting you as well." Rei waved to the adults then took off towards one of the classrooms.

            "Interesting kid," Kai murmured with a small smile.

            Kenny frowned slightly. "I don't know. Do you really think he is the kind of person Tyson should be hanging out with?"

            "Oh, come on Chief," Tyson pleaded with his favourite cousin, calling him by the nickname he'd given the older boy years ago. "We only just met him. I don't see anything wrong with him."

            Kenny shrugged. "Fine. Well, I hope you're ready for school tomorrow Tyson, I'm sure you'll love it here."

            Tyson looked back as they exited the school and grinned thinking about Rei. _I'm sure I will._

*~*

Rei walked in the front door quietly and made his way to his bedroom.

            "Rei?"

            Rei poked his head around the door frame and grinned as he saw Tala. "Hey Tala."

            "How was your day?"

            "Cool. There's this new kid coming tomorrow. He seems interesting, not like the rest of those pompous hypocritical dickheads."

            "Rei," Tala frowned at him. "Can't you at least try and enjoy school a bit?"

            "I will now. Tyson is totally cool, I just hope he doesn't turn out to become another one of those idiots at school." Rei came out of his room and walked over to sit on the couch. Tala sat down in one of the armchairs, feeling positive about the grin on Rei's face.

            "What has the kitten so happy?" Bryan walked out from the study to see Rei grinning and Tala smiling wryly at him. "Did he get into the cream again?"

            Rei poked his tongue out at Bryan then smirked. "Bet you'll never guess who I met at school today while I was taking the new kid on a tour."

            "Who?"

            "Kai Hiwatari."

            Bryan's jaw dropped. "No way." He narrowed his eyes at Rei. "You're lying."

            "I swear I'm not. He's Tyson's guardian or something."

            "Tyson?"

            "The new kid. I'll bet he knows all of Phoenix Tear too." Rei grinned. "And I'll probably get to meet them if I get to know Tyson." He frowned. "Not that I like him because of Kai. Tyson's interesting enough on his own." Reis eyes clouded over a bit. "He's cute too."

            Bryan smirked. "Sounds like someone has a case of kitty love."

            Rei glared at him. "You know, the kitty jokes are getting a bit old."

            "They'll never get old," Bryan assured him with a grin. He looked over at Tala and noticed the strange look on his face. "Tala?"

            "Hmm?" Tala looked up at him then shook his head and smiled. "Sorry. Kai Hiwatari?"

            Rei groaned and held his head in his hands. "You did not just ask that. You're only seven years older than me, you cannot be uncool yet. Bryan knows who I'm talking about and he's older than you!"

            Tala shrugged. "Who is he?"

            "Lead singer of Phoenix Tear." Rei shook his head. "I thought you liked that sort of music."

            "I do, I just don't pay much attention to people in the band."

            "Tala," Bryan said with some exasperation. "Everyone knows who Kai is, even if you don't like that music. He's famous for more than his music you know."

            "Well I'm not one for current events and television. The world can go fuck itself for all I care." Tala shrugged. "I will admit I like his music though. Course the Majestics are much better."

            Rei and Bryan groaned simultaneously. Sometimes Tala was just to strange for them to bear with. Still, Rei reflected, he wouldn't love Tala any other way. That was just the way that Tala was. "Might be nice to meet him though," Tala murmured, a far away look in his eyes. "I wonder how he got his training."

            Bryan shrugged. "I just want to know if the rumours are true."

            Rei grinned. "Well, I can always find out for you. Now, what's for dinner?" He glared as Bryan shoved the apron at him.

            "Whatever you want kitten," he said and laughed as Rei grumbled at him. It was just another typical day for the three of them.

_AN: How was that? A bit lighter than before, as the next chapter will be too, but then things get really dark, so it's nice to have breaks like this to lighten the mood. _

_Well, until next time,_

_Laters._


	5. Chapter Five

_Ah, the next chapter already, more introductions in this chapter by various Beyblade stars, some you will like some you may not but will laugh at anyway. Hope you all enjoy._

"Tyson!"

            Tyson turned and grinned seeing Rei approaching the school gates. "Hey Rei. How are you?"

            "Fantastic. Yourself?"

            "Never better." Tyson looked up at the gates hanging over his head. "Though I could go without that." He plucked disgustedly at his uniform of grey and white. Grey slacks, vest and blazer and a white shirt with a black tie and shoes. "And this."

            Rei laughed. "Me too, but school, like life, must be endured and manipulated to our own enjoyment in some way."

            Tyson looked at Rei strangely then grinned. "I like that."

            "Really? I made it up just then."

            Tyson laughed. "And I really like you too." He suddenly blushed, realising what he said and Rei stared at him for a moment before laughing in delight himself.

            "I like you too Tyson. At least things will be more interesting around here now." Rei tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's get to class. What's your homeroom?"

            "Ten-three."

            Rei grinned. "You're in my class! Cool. This way." Tyson allowed himself to be dragged off by the exuberant boy quite happily. He could not believe his luck, meeting Rei like this and becoming such fast friends with him.

            The two of them got to the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and closed the door. She looked over and noticed Tyson and gestured him to the front of the room.

            "You must be Tyson," she smiled brightly. "I'm Ms. Faith, I'll be taking you for English and History as well as homeroom."

            Tyson smiled and nodded. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

            "Such nice manners for a boy your age. Take a seat anywhere you wish." Tyson nodded and sat down beside Rei.

            "She seems nice," he whispered.

            Rei shrugged. "She's better than most," he admitted. "Wait until you meet out music teacher. He's the coolest, but try and avoid the science teacher."

            Tyson remembered Rei's comment from the day before and nodded. So far his first day at the new school was turning out quite better than most he'd seen.

*~*

Rei grinned as the bell went. "Lunch time, one of my favourite periods."

            "Me too," Tyson agreed. It turned out that he and Rei had all of their classes together.

            "Want to head to the canteen?"

            "I brought lunch," Tyson gestured to his bag.

            "Me too. Bryan is one of the best cooks around, there's no way I'd pass up his cooking for store bought chips and soda." Rei got up after he'd finished packing up his bag and gestured for Tyson to follow him to where he usually sat.

            "Kind of a lonely spot."

            Rei shrugged as he sat down against one of the school walls near the back of the music block. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm somewhat anti-social."

            "Why is that?" Tyson asked as he sat down beside Rei.

            Rei shrugged. "I didn't ever quite fit in here since I came. I never wanted to either. I never tried to hide who I really was and I never tried to pretend to be something different. I also never could keep my mouth shut about certain things. I'm a bit of a smart ass."

            "I noticed," Tyson commented dryly.

            "So are you it seems," Rei said with a grin.

            "Looks like we'll get along perfectly. I hate fake people. Hence the reason why I never actually started to blade professionally. I'm good enough, but the teams at the schools ... I couldn't stand it."

            Rei nodded. "Well, I'm glad I found you first, I would have hated leaving you in the evil claws of the trendies."

            "Yeah, I'm kind of glad about that too." Tyson smiled at Rei and took a bite of his lunch. Rei followed suit. Both of them were thoroughly enjoying the company they were keeping through lunch. It was a welcome change for both of them to find someone they could relate to finally.

*~*

Tyson looked sideways curiously as there was a soft beeping noise coming from Rei's direction. Rei looked around nervously and reached into his pocket to pull out a mobile phone. He opened it and held it to his ear. "Rei here."

            Tyson was surprised at how professional he sounded. He looked around for any teachers or anyone nearby as they walked towards the gym change rooms. Luckily there was no one nearby and Tyson turned back to watch Rei listen with intense concentration.

            "Of course, Bryan and Tala will be there Saturday night, I'll pass the message on ... oh, okay a double check. Good. Yes sir. No sir, I'm available that week. Tala? Yes sir. Thank you sir, I will. Of course, I'll have Bryan ring again tonight. Yes sir." He hung up.

            Rei smiled as he saw Tyson's curious look. "My boss. Bryan and Tala are my guardians as well as workmates. They offered me a position after I came to live with them."

            Tyson nodded. "That must be fun. Is it good work?"

            "Good money, reasonable hours, a weekend job mostly, though Tala and Bryan work weekdays as well. It's a living I suppose." Rei looked away and Tyson stopped prying. _Guess it is his business_, Tyson thought as they entered the change room.

            "Hey, you must be the new kid." Tyson looked up and noticed a very tall dark skinned guy smirking at him. He glanced disdainfully at Rei and ignored him. Tyson glared slightly at the display. "You don't want to be hanging with him kid."

            "Why not?" Tyson asked, fully aware that Rei was listening in.

            "You just don't want the wrong sort of influence, isn't that right Steve?" The tall boy called out to his friend standing nearby.

            "Yeah," the stocky boy agreed. "You don't want to turn out queer like him."

            "Queer?" Tyson put on a puzzled look, though Rei saw through the mask and smirked slyly. "I'll admit he is a bit odd, but so is everyone here if you ask me, but then, I'm just the new boy, what would I know."

            Steve looked insulted, but the other boy held him back. "Let me go Eddy," he protested, "I want got get at this kid!"

            "Hang on a second Steve. Where are you from kid?"

            "I'm staying with my cousin for a while, but before that I came from the country." Tyson managed a huge dopey grin. "It's really super to meet everyone here, it's great to see how so many people can be so nice." Tyson frowned slightly. "I don't know what my uncle was talking about, you don't like flowers do you?"

            "What are you talking about kid?" Steve asked dangerously.

            "Well, you see, my uncle recently came back from checking out some schools for me and he said that everyone there liked pansies, but I haven't seen a single flower at this school, but hey, flowers might cheer this place up, make it all gay and lively, don't you think?"

            By this time, Rei was holding onto the lockers for support as he was close to hysterical with laughter. Steve looked ready to kill, but Eddy was staring at Tyson wondering if he was for real.

            "Steve look, just let it go, he's just some idiot country bumpkin, let him stay with the loner and make him learn the hard way." Steve glared once more at the naively blinking Tyson and turned away, stalking out of the locker room. Eddy and the rest of the room went with them.

            Rei couldn't take it any more, he collapsed on the floor and howled, holding onto his stomach as though he were in pain. Tyson grinned and made a flourishing bow to him, making the boy roll around on the floor more.

            "That ... was fan- ... -tastic," Rei said panting as he finally regained his composure. "You're not as naive as you look are you?"

            "It's a good mask to have at times. I think it's more fun to laugh at people who think they're superior than it is to show your own superiority."

            "There I think we both agree."

            "I actually learnt that one off Kai a few years ago. He's always acting superior, so one time I just played up to it and managed to catch him off guard. He learned his lesson, now he does the same thing at times." Tyson grinned. "He's a fun guy, but you really have to get to know him to see that."

            "I can imagine." Rei opened his locker and pointed to one next to him. "This one's empty, you can use it if you want." Tyson nodded and stashed his gym stuff in his locker, but he hesitated as he pulled out his clothes.

            "Hey, Rei?"

            "Yeah?" Rei looked over at him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

            Tyson blushed and looked away. "I hate to ask something really personal, but ..."

            "You want to know if what Eddy and Steve were saying was true."

            Tyson nodded. Rei sighed and continued to undress. "Well for starters, I'm not going to jump you so you can get changed. We don't have much time before coach comes in and drags us out to do laps." Tyson nodded and started to get changed. "I guess that Eddy and Steve are freaked out by the fact that I haven't dated anyone while I was here or anyone outside of school. Hell, I haven't even shown an interest in anyone at school, unlike the poor guys who just can't get dates."

            "Oh, so they don't understand you and exclude you and make up things about you so you fit into their way of thinking."

            "You've seen this before I see," Rei said with a grin as he pulled on his gym shirt.

            "Been there myself." Tyson grinned. "It gets old after a while and you ignore it."

            "Yeah, but it's still nice to have someone else who understands."

            Tyson nodded. "True." He finished getting ready then turned to face Rei, who was also dressed in the uniform of white shorts and shirt with grey stripes around the edges, collar and up the sides of the pants. He grinned and struck a pose. "Tell me Rei," he asked in a breathy voice, fluttering his eyelashes, "Don't you find me just divine in this stunning ensemble?"

            Rei laughed at his friend's antics. "Strangely enough Tyson, you're the first person I've found that actually manages to look good in that."

            Tyson blushed. "You were kidding, right Rei?"

            Rei shrugged and left Tyson the change room to stare after him in shock. "Rei? Rei! Answer me!" He ran out after the boy and glared as he heard Rei's laughter echoing down the small hallway leading to the change rooms. "Jerk," he muttered fondly.

            "I know I am," Rei replied smugly and ran off towards the rest of the class. Tyson grinned and followed him down for the last lesson of the day.

*~*

"Freedom," Tyson grinned as he stepped out onto the street beside Rei.

            "This was only your first day, how are you going to handle the rest of the year?"

            Tyson shrugged. "I was thinking of winging it, dealing with it day by day." He grinned. "Like I've always done and so, too, I suspect you've done also."

            "Guilty as charged." Rei held up his hands in defeat and the two of them laughed.

            "Rei." The two friends turned at the sound of someone hailing Rei. Rei grinned seeing who it was. Tala and Bryan were walking slowly over to them. Tyson looked at his new friend curiously.

            "Who are they?"

            When Tala and Bryan reached Rei and Tyson, Rei gestured to them and said, "Tyson, this is Tala," Tala smirked and waved, "and this is Bryan." Bryan nodded his head. "Guys, this is Tyson."

            "Hey there." Tyson waved cheerfully.

            "Hey. Rei?" Tala looked serious and Rei's cheerful expression faded slightly. "We're going to be out for the afternoon, we tried calling, but your phone was turned off."

            "Yeah, I got a call from Boris confirming for Saturday then I must have turned my phone off, sorry."

            "No problem," Tala waved it away. "We may not be back until late though. We're meeting with Boris anyway and new clients. You can order something for yourself if you want."

            Rei nodded, but Tyson cut in before he could say something. "You can come stay with me for a while if you want. I'm sure Kenny wouldn't mind."

            Rei looked at him. "Are you sure?"

            Tyson grinned. "Sure, besides they met you yesterday. Then you can meet the rest of the band if you want."

            Bryan made a small sound and Rei grinned. Bryan glared at him, which settled it. "Definitely. I'd love to meet them."

            "You evil fiend," Bryan muttered.

            "I know, but I can't help it." Rei looked back at Tyson. "So where are we meeting whoever's picking you up?"

            "Here. Kai said he'd pick me up. Kenny's got some things to do."

            Bryan glared at him again and Tala grinned. "Come on Bryan, we have to get going."

            "But ... Kai Hiwatari!"

            "You'll meet him some other time, I'm sure we can have them over for dinner if you want. You can cook your specialty."

            "Kai Hiwatari ... in my house ... eating my cooking?" Bryan looked as though he were about to faint.

            "He's not that great," Tyson muttered.

            "Bryan's been fan since before Kai became famous. He's got every album and has been to every concert he can reach within a reasonable distance."

            "Reasonable distance?"

            "Within the country."

            Tyson's eyes widened. "Wow. I think I've finally met their biggest fan. You know, so many people say that, but this ... wow." He grinned at Bryan. "You can come over any time if you want."

            Bryan suddenly reaslied he was making a bit of a fool of himself. "Whatever," he muttered. Tala and Rei grinned. He glared at them. "Well, we've got somewhere to be Tala."

            "Right." Tala waved to Rei and Tyson and climbed up behind Bryan on his motorcycle. Bryan revved up the 'cycle and sped off. Rei grinned at them.

            "So they were your guardians."

            "Yep."

            "Your life sure must be interesting."

            "That's one way to sum it up." Rei looked around and noticed someone staring at them. "Hey, isn't that Kai?"

            Tyson looked around and grinned. "Yeah. I wonder how long he's been there?" He shrugged and started walking over. "Kai's like that, he pops up out of nowhere and you find out he'd been there for ages."

            Rei nodded and smiled as he approached Kai. "Hey again."

            Kai smirked at him from beneath his sunglasses. "It's the spunky kid again. You pick up a stray Tyson?"

            Tyson poked out his tongue at Kai. "For your information, he's a friend and I asked him to come over for the afternoon."

            "Whatever." Kai walked away and over to where a sleek black convertible was parked. Rei whistled appreciatively.

            "Nice."

            "Of course it is." Kai got in and the two boys hopped in the back. Kai turned the car on and sped off just as quickly as Bryan had just before.

            "So who were those two on the bike?" he asked after some time.

            "My guardians, Tala and Bryan."

            Kai nodded, thinking something over. "Tala huh."

            Rei froze suddenly and looked at him. "You know him?"

            Kai shrugged. "It's an uncommon name. Don't recall him though. Guess not."

            Rei breathed a little easier. He didn't want Tyson knowing about him just yet. Kai noticed the boy's actions through the rearview mirror and his eyes narrowed slightly.

            _I think I'll keep an eye on him for a while. Maybe he's just jumpy when it comes to his family, but I get here feeling he's hiding something big._ Kai turned his attention back to the road as the two of them started chatting about something that happened in school. Kai noticed Tyson's happiness and Rei's genuine delight with him and felt a little strange inside. _Maybe he's just got something to be ashamed of and doesn't want Tyson knowing. Kai studied the two of them and looked back away._

            Despite how it might seem, he, like the others of the band, were very fond of Tyson. Ever since Kenny told them about the situation and introduced the cheerful boy, Kai and the others had tried as hard as they could to make him feel at home. He didn't know what Tyson had told Rei, but his situation was a bit sad. His mother had died when he was a child and his father was remarried. Unfortunately, she didn't want Tyson around. His father had been devastated, but agreed to send him away. Kenny took him in, the only person who would and the band loved him. He was fun to be around, cheeky, innocently devilish and very caring. For all his young age, Tyson was quite perceptive, amazingly so in Kai's opinion.

            Soon they arrived back at the house. Perhaps it was a bit silly of them, but the four band members and Kenny and Tyson all lived in the same house, a large house, but Kai still thought it was odd. He and Tyson both had separate rooms, but they were the only ones. Well, for Kenny it didn't matter much.

            "We're here," Tyson cheerfully announced to Rei.

            Kai rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the statement. He was parked, of course they were here. Rei laughed at the boy and allowed himself to get dragged along a bit by the exuberant boy.

            Tyson burst through the door and grinned. "Hey guys, I'm back and I brought a friend."

            Rei walked in a bit slower than Tyson and waved at the curious faces. "Hey there, my name's Rei."

            Kenny got up and smiled. "Nice to see you again Rei." He gestured around. "This is Michael." The redhead grinned and tipped his baseball cap to Rei. "Lee." The raven-haired man smiled at him and nodded his head. Rei grinned back. "And this is Max." The bond grinned cheerfully and waved at him before taking Kenny's hand in his own.

            "When did you meet?" Max asked curiously.

            Rei stared at them once, slightly surprised at the closeness of the two then smiled. "At school, I was their tour guide. Not a very good one, but hey, what do you expect? The principal roped me in for duty instead of punishing me for whatever I was sent into the office for."

            "I do recall it being for knocking a teacher out," Kai commented as he walked in a closed the door. Rei grinned sheepishly and Kai smirked at him. "Though I also recall the other part to it."

            "I believe him," Tyson said seriously. "Trust me, Mr. Jacobs is a creep ... a very lecherous creep and I mean _very."_

            "Sounds like an interesting first day," Lee commented, sipping at his tea.

            "I guess," Tyson shrugged. "It was better than the others."

            "I can imagine," Kenny said. "So Rei, tell us a bit about yourself."

            Rei grimaced comically and laughed nervously. "I'm not that interesting. I live with two guys, Bryan and Tala, I have been since I was eleven, they're out working, that's why Tyson offered to let me come over." Rei grinned. "Bryan's a big fan by the way. He'll kill me for saying it, but he's too serious sometimes."

            Michael laughed. "Sounds like someone else we all know and love."

            Kai glared at him and everyone laughed.

            "Come on," Tyson pulled on Rei's hand again. "I'm sure things will get a bit boring soon, so I'll save you now and let the adults get back to their boring planning for ... whatever band stuff they're doing now."

            Rei grinned and let himself get pulled away by Tyson. Michael and Lee waved to him as he left and Rei felt as though he'd been accepted by the group.

_AN: Yay, lots of interaction going on there. Plots twists and darker stuff next chapter._

_Hope you all enjoyed._

_Laters._


	6. Chapter Six

_Yay, wonderful reviews. Glad you're all enjoying this and I know there hasn't been much Tala/Kai stuff, but I'm building up my plot. Lots of plot in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy._

Tala looked around cautiously. They were in another part of the complex, he'd never been here before. Bryan was as alert as he was, his eyes narrowed and wary.

            "Ah, boys, so glad you could make it."

            Tala turned to see Boris walking towards them. He was alone, which was a surprise.

            "What's this for?" Tala asked.

            "We're not going to meet with new clients are we?" Bryan glared at Boris.

            "You are indeed an intelligent one Bryan," Boris complimented him, gesturing that they follow him down the long hallway. "You are not meeting with new clients, but are in fact meeting with Mr. Voltaire."

            Bryan's eyes widened and Tala stopped in his tracks. "Mr. Voltaire?" he asked in surprise. "The owner? He wants to see us?"

            "Indeed. It is truly an honour for you both. None of my pets have ever had the privilege to meet him."

            Tala glared at Boris' back as they continued on. _Privilege, yeah right. I'm not getting a good feeling about this particular 'meeting'._ Tala glanced over at Bryan. The other man was staring at Boris suspiciously as well. He met Tala's gaze and Tala gulped, seeing the expression on his face. Bryan wasn't ruffled by much, but this situation had him on edge.

            _I'm just glad that Rei's not with us, _Tala thought. _Boris is intimidating enough, but I've heard talks from the other employees that Voltaire is more than twice as harsh and has an even worse reputation. Seeing the way Boris straightened himself up and put on a calm facade to cover the nervousness, Tala was more than glad that Rei was not with them. This was not going to be a very pleasant meeting, for them at least._

*~*

Rei yawned and glanced at his watch and frowned. He wasn't one for caring about late nights, but he hadn't heard from Tala and Bryan for hours and it was getting rather late for him to be staying so long at Tyson's place. He called earlier and left a message with the address, but Bryan hadn't called back yet.

            "Something up Rei?" Lee asked curiously. The two boys had talked for a while in Tyson's room and done a few other things, played video games, teenage guy sort of things. Then they decided to go and join the adults again in whatever they were doing. Kenny was looking over a few managerial things in another room with Max, who was doing his best to distract him. Lee, Michael and Kai were sitting around the table talking about various things while playing a game of poker. Kai was winning. That is, until Rei showed up.

            Rei smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. I'll see your five and raise you two more." He threw the toothpicks they were using as chips into the pile in the middle.

            "I am so glad we aren't doing this for money," Michael muttered, looking at his cards worriedly. "I'd hate to think that I lost this much money to a kid. I'm out." He placed his cards down.

            Tyson watched them, not actually joining in the game. He played a few rounds, but usually preferred to watch, seeing as he wasn't very good. Rei looked over at Kai to see him studying his cards with a pensive look. Then he threw his 'chips' in with the rest. "I'm still in."

            Rei smirked and they showed their cards. Lee had two pair, queens and sevens, Kai three aces, but Rei managed a royal flush. The two older men looked away in disgust while Tyson laughed at them and Michael shook his head wryly. Rei was good.

            Rei smirked and pulled his winning towards himself. "Perhaps another game gentlemen?"

            "Not if you're as good with those," Lee muttered. Then he looked at Rei closely. "How did you manage to learn to play poker?"

            "Tala taught me. Bryan refused to play whenever we did because we used to beat him without even trying. Trust me, you don't want to go up against Tala, I only win half as many times as he does."

            "He sounds like an interesting guy," Kai commented as he got up to get a drink.

            "He is. You guys should meet him and Bryan. Why don't you all come over for dinner or something one time. I mean, you guys were so hospitable with me, it'd be nice to repay the favour."

            "There's no need for that Rei," Tyson told him. "Though I would love to come over for dinner one time." His eyes went dreamy. "If Bryan's cooking is exactly what you had today for lunch, I'd be in heaven." Rei grinned at this. He'd let Tyson try some of his lunch today and he hadn't stopped going on about it for quite a while.

            "That good?" Lee asked.

            "Yeah, and you know what a good critic of food I am Lee."

            "What's so critical about liking every type of food you try?" Michael asked, punching Tyson lightly on the arm in jest.

            "Very funny, but even by my standard this was fantastic."

            "Actually," Rei said, "Bryan usually cooks a bit better than that. He was kind of rushed last night, so we just made something simple."

            "You mean there's something even better tasting than that? I can hardly believe it!" Tyson grabbed Rei by the arms. "You have to let me live with you!"

            Rei chuckled at him. "Why don't you just settle for an invitation now and then later we can think about serious plans for the future." Lee and Michael laughed at this while Kai smirked and shook his head in amusement. The kid was fun to be around.

            Suddenly there was a beeping noise that Tyson recognised and Rei moved away, getting out his phone. "Rei here." He smiled. "Hey Bryan, how did the meeting go?" The smile faded a bit. "That bad huh. Well, you know Boris … yeah, sure. I'll be waiting. Bye." Rei hung up and looked over at Tyson. "Bryan's coming to pick me up now. Sorry to have imposed for so long."

            "Hey, you're not an imposition," Tyson argued.

            "Tell that to my wounded pride," Michel muttered. Rei grinned at him.

            "I would," he replied, "but I think it crawled off somewhere in a hole to hide."

            "Where did you find this kid Tyson," Lee asked, grinning. "I want to keep him."

            Rei blushed slightly in embarrassment at the compliment. He quickly picked up the cards again and asked, "A new game perhaps?" Lee and Kai hesitated before sighing and nodding.

            "No way, I'll sit this out with Tyson," Michael pulled back from the table with a hake of his head. He grinned at Kai and Lee. "You two are just suckers for punishment."

            "I know," Kai said with a grin, "but then I've always had some slightly masochistic tendencies."

            Lee watched Kai closely and then pulled back away. "Sorry Rei, but I'm not playing with Kai when he's got that expression."

            Rei looked over at his single opponent and smirked. Kai was looking rather determined and slightly dangerous. Kai returned the smirk, a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Let's play then kitten."

            Rei glared slightly at the name and quickly dealt two cards to each of them. "Blackjack fine with you Hiwatari?"

            "Perfect." Kai picked up his cards while Rei turned one of his over. He frowned slightly seeing the ace of spades sitting on the table but just gestured for Rei to give him another card. Rei flipped one over for him. Five of hearts. Kai smirked and pulled it into his hand and laid his cards down on the table. Nine of clubs and seven of hearts with the five of hearts made his twenty-one.

            Rei shrugged and flipped over his other card. Kai swore. Jack of diamonds. Rei won.

            Rei grinned. "Another deal?"

            "Of course." Rei shuffled the pack again and they started all over again. The other three were completely captivated by the games. But during the games, Kai was gaining a hand over Rei mentally if not in his actual games.

            "You're not from around here Rei."

            "Nope, parents were from China."

            "Interesting. You were born here though."

            "Yeah."

            "Living with your guardians …?"

            "Almost five years now."

            "Nice guys?"

            "Fun, only a few years older than me."

            "My age?"

            "Twenty-two, twenty three."

            "Yeah. You must know some good places around here."

            "A few, anything in particular you want to know?"

            "Entertainment."

            "Halls? Clubs? Taverns? Arcades?"

            "Anything worthwhile."

            "Lots of places then, some I can't get into."

            "Of course."

            "You guys haven't been here long then."

            "Just got in."

            "I thought you were from around here though."

            "Suburbs, not city."

            "Right. Guess I could show you a few things."

            "Good, and if you can't help me maybe your guardians could."

            "Maybe."

            Kai smirked, as he watched Rei loose a bit of his cool. He glanced down and placed his cards down on the table. "I win."

            Rei frowned and looked down at his own cards. He'd put a three on top of his nineteen while Kai had gotten a straight twenty-one with his cards. He caught Kai's gaze and smiled slightly. "You're good."

            "I know."

            "I'm still better."

            "I'm sure you are."

            Rei's smile faded slightly as he saw the discerning look in Kai's eyes. Kai was getting too interested in him, Rei closed himself off slightly, the smile on his face fake. He saw Kai's eye narrow slightly at this and knew that he'd made the wrong move. Kai was going to find out what he wanted.

            Just then the doorbell rang and Lee Michael and Tyson jumped up and said in unison, "I'll get it." The tense atmosphere between the two at the table was getting too much and all three ran for the door.

            Rei continued to stare at Kai, though the bright expression was gone.

            "It's not nice to hide things you know," Kai commented quietly.

            "Sometimes it's necessary."

            Kai shrugged and broke his gaze, glancing up and behind Rei. Rei turned around and smiled.

            "Hey Bryan that was quick."

            Bryan shrugged. "I guess." He glanced over at Kai and Rei grinned seeing the look on his face. Kai stood up and walked around the table.

            "So you're Bryan."

            Bryan nodded. "I assume Rei's talked about Tala and I."

            "He's not as talkative as I'd have thought."

            Bryan glanced over at Rei. "So I've noticed." He looked back at Kai and smiled. "Thanks for looking after him for the afternoon."

            "No problem. He's fun to have around."

            "Speak for yourself," Michael muttered. Bryan looked over at him then at the table.

            He winced. "You let him play poker with you?" He shook shi head. "Wish I could have warned you about that."

            "Hey." Rei pouted. "We only played with toothpicks, not money."

            "For which I am very grateful, I can't have you taking people's money."

            Rei pouted again. "You're just jealous of my wonderful talents with cards."

            "Of course," Bryan replied indulgently. He looked back at Kai and smiled again. "Thanks again for this."

            Kai frowned. "You don't want a coffee or something?"

            Bryan shook his head. "Thanks but no, I should be getting the little kitten back home for some sleep."

            "Not tired," Rei told him with a grin. "Don't you want to hang out for a bit Bryan? After all it's Kai Hiwatari."

            Kai smiled at this. "Rei mentioned you were a fan."

            "So I gather." Bryan sighed. "However much I would love to though, we should get back home. Tala's not feeling that well."

            Rei looked at him and nodded. "Oh, okay then."

            Kai looked at them suspiciously, but he was the only one who seemed to notice the slight change in their tones as Bryan mentioned this. While Lee and Michael and Tyson saw them to the door, Kai watched them carefully. There was something up with them, but he didn't know enough to figure it out.

            Rei grinned. "Thanks again for having me over guys." He looked around. "But where's Kenny and Max?"

            "Making out in Kenny's office," Tyson hypothesized. "Max probably managed to seduce Kenny away from his work. He does it so often I wonder how Kenny gets anything done." Lee and Michael snickered at this."

            "Just making out then," Rei asked with a sly grin.

            "Yes, if they're doing anything else, I don't want to know about it." Tyson shivered and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Thinking about Kenny like that … urgh … Rei, did you have to?" Rei laughed at him.

            Bryan smiled at the two of them, already he could see the bond forming between the two. "How about you all come over for dinner one time, just to make up for my impoliteness and for taking care of Rei."

            "Rei already offered," Tyson said. "And we accept." Lee was bout to say something but Tyson cut him off with a glare. "I said we accept, no arguments Lee."

            "He tried my cooking?" Bryan asked Rei who grinned and nodded. "Great then. Next Friday?"

            "Sure." Tyson grinned. "It's a date then."

            "Yeah." Rei looked back at Tyson with a smile that hid something else behind it. "A date. I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

            "Sure, see you Rei."

            Rei looked over at Lee and Michael. "It was nice meeting you and you too Kai," he called out to Kai who was standing back a bit.

            "Sure," Lee grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

            "See you around Rei," Michael flashed him a grin.

            Kai stared at the two of them with an unreadable expression then nodded to them. "See you next Friday." He turned away as they walked outside.

            Rei looked over at Bryan as they walked towards his motorcycle. "How bad was it?"

            "Very. Do you really think I'd pass up an opportunity like that for anything not serious."

            Rei nodded. "What happened?"

            "Voltaire."

            Rei paled and Bryan grabbed him before he could collapse. Rei had heard the stories abut the old man, like everyone else, but they seemed to disturb him more, perhaps because he was still younger than most of the company.

            Rei bowed his head. "Let's get home then."

            Bryan nodded and moved away, tossing one of the helmets towards him and getting on. Rei buckled the helmet on then pulled himself up behind Bryan holding on tightly. With a quick rev, Bryan was off, driving them back to their home.

*~*

"You know, he looked kind of familiar," Lee commented as he closed the door after Bryan and Rei.

            "Rei said that Bryan's been to basically all of your concerts."

            "Wow," Michael looked impressed. "A big fan then. Cool, too bad he had to leave, he seems kind of interesting. Don't you think so Kai?"

            Kai looked over at them and nodded. "I guess." He pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, but seeing Tyson's stern glare he grinned. "Guess I'll just take this outside."

            "Good, though I still think you shouldn't be doing it."

            Kai shrugged moving away. "My body, not yours. Though I'm sure you wish it was."

            Tyson blushed bright red while the other two laughed. Flirting with Tyson was one of Kai's new ways to get under his skin. It was kind of fun too, the boy wasn't as used to it as his band members. He continued on outside and closed the door firmly behind him, knowing Tyson got annoyed when any hint of smoke got inside. He quickly lit up a cigarette and inhaled. Strangely enough Tyson's aversion to the habit was having an effect on him also. He hadn't been smoking as much as before. This was the first in a few days, his packet had lasted almost a month.

            He'd been out there only a minute before his phone rang. Kai pulled it out of his pocket. "Yes?"

            "Kai, it's nice to see you're as polite as ever."

            "As polite as I'll ever be to you. What do you want Voltaire?"

            "To the point, I like that. You know you're my heir and sole inheritor, I thought it might be best if you got to know the companies you'd be gaining upon my death."

            "You know that I'm going to be selling them and giving the money to charity."

            "So you say, but I know there's one company I'm sure you couldn't do that to."

            Kai paled. "Biovolt."

            "Indeed. I wanted you to have a quick look around on Saturday, perhaps see what possible advantages it might hold for you."

            "I'm not interested."

            "But I insist Kai. Two of my associates will be around at four in the afternoon to pick you up if you're not there by then."

            Kai swore. "I'll be there."

            "Good. I'm sure you'll like it very much once you see the wonderful services we offer here. Even you should be able to find something to occupy your time grandson." Kai could hear the smirking amusement in his voice as he hung up. He stared at his phone for a while before shoving it away in his pocket. He then took another drag of his cigarette and stared up at the sky, his crimson eyes cold and dark.

            "Fucking sick bastard," he spat before taking a last drag. He put out the stub in an ashtray that had been left outside for him by Tyson when they moved in then moved to go back inside. He caught sight of the cheerful boy through the glass sliding door and he recalled a comment made by Voltaire once a few weeks ago. His hands clenched in fists before he opened the door and stepped inside.

            "Hey Kai, want a mint?"

            Kai glared at Tyson who only grinned and held out the packet. He took one then asked, "Shouldn't you be sleeping by now, you do have school tomorrow."

            "Yeah, I just wanted to say goodnight."

            "And give me a mint."

            "And give you a mint. I hope you take the hint."

            Kai smiled and shook his head. "I've been hearing and seeing the hints, not taking them."

            "Oh well, can't blame me for trying. Night Kai." Tyson dashed up the stairs to his room.

            "Kai." Kai turned to see Michael and Lee standing nearby. "We were thinking of heading p as well, it's kind of late."

            Kai nodded. "Sure, I'll pack things up down here."

            "Thanks Kai. Night." Kai waved at them both and headed to the table to pack up the playing cards and toothpick scattered all over the table. His mind was drawn back to the raven haired mystery and he pondered on Rei as he cleaned up wondering what exactly it was that the boy was hiding from everyone.

_AN: Hmm, Kai seems very interested in Rei's business. He may just get his nose burned. He he, anyways, next chapter is where all the good stuff happens. But you'll have to wait until I've written it up. *sigh* oh well, Laters._


	7. Chapter Seven

_Eh, it's been a while since I've updated, but here's a bright shiny new chapter for you all! Enjoy._

Rei raced into Tala's room the minute Bryan had opened the door and rushed to the redhead's bedside. Tala looked pale and had a pained frown on his face as he slept.

            "What happened?" Rei whispered brokenly as he watched Tala struggle in his sleep.

            "Let him sleep for now," Bryan said drawing Rei back up and bringing him out of the room. They sat down on the couch and Rei drew his knees to his chest, watching Bryan worriedly. "We met with Boris as we were supposed to," he finally began. "Voltaire was there with him. Apparently he wanted to see Biovolt's best and to try us out."

            Rei winced. "You don't look too bad."

            Bryan laughed, but there was no humour in it, just a dry bitterness. "Everyone goes for Tala, the curse of his beauty I guess. Voltaire just gave me a quick rough, very rough, look over then moved straight onto Tala. I wasn't able to do a thing to stop him, it was Voltaire, he gets what he wants." Bryan looked away in pain and Rei shuffled over to him, wrapping his arms around him. "I haven't seen something like that … I've never been affected this badly in years.' Bryan sniffed, running his fingers through his hair.

            "How bad is he hurt?"

            "He'll be out for days, but Voltaire wants to see us all again on Saturday. He's showing his grandson around, since he'll be next to inherit the company." Bryan shook his head in disgust.

            "Me too?" Rei asked after hesitating.

            Bryan nodded. "I'm sorry kitten."

            Rei snuggled in close to Bryan, suddenly apprehensive about everything. "Can I stay with you tonight?" he whispered. He felt Bryan's nod of consent, then he was lifted up by the older man and carried into the bedroom.

            "You'll hurt yourself if you do that," Rei told him sternly as he was laid upon then bed.

            "You're rather small and light for your age kitten, I'm fine." Bryan grinned at him. "Get changed, I'm just going to lock everything up and check on Tala once more." Rei nodded and started undressing as soon as the door closed.

            Bryan swiftly went around the apartment, checking all of the windows and doors. Then he came to Tala's room and quietly stepped inside, not wanting to disturb Tala from his fitful rest. He knelt down by the bed and gently brushed the locks of hair hanging over Tala's face to the side. Tala leaned into the soft touch contentedly, his face clearing slightly with the reassurance that there was someone caring for him nearby.

            "You're always getting hurt somehow," Bryan whispered in a choked voice. "Even now I can't stop it. I hate seeing you in pain Tala and I'll do anything I can to try and stop it."

            Tala's eyes fluttered open then and he stared at Bryan, wincing in pain. "Don't," he whispered haggardly. He took a breath and said, "Take care of Rei."

            Bryan nodded and grabbed the glass on the bedside table, making Tala take a sip of it. "Get some sleep Tala." Tala nodded and closed his eyes again, the painkillers kicking in as soon as his head touched the pillow again.

            Bryan made his way quietly back to is own room and managed a small smile at the sight of Rei curled up in the middle of his bed. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside Rei. The boy snuggled up to him as soon as he hopped in.

            "Night Bryan," Rei whispered planting a soft kiss on his lips.

            Bryan kissed him on the forehead in return. "Sleep well kitten."

*~*

Tyson studied Rei curiously as they sat in class. He looked exhausted and Tyson was really worried. Rei had hardly talked at all and seemed to be haunted by something.

            "Rei?" he asked cautiously as they were walking out of class. He laid a hand on Rei's shoulder and pulled it back in surprise when Rei flinched rather violently. "Okay now I know something's definitely wrong, you've hardly talked for the past two days and you've been acting weird."

            "I'm fine Tyson," Rei said as he pulled away. "Sorry I haven't been that social."

            Tyson watched him worriedly as they walked to their next class. "No it's fine, I just wish I could help with whatever's bugging you."

            "I told you I'm fine Tyson."

            Tyson sighed and let him be. He really did wish he could help Rei, he hated to see anyone with an expression that down, much less the cheerful Rei, he loved seeing the other boy smile cheekily as he had before.

            "Hey Rei?" The raven-haired boy looked over. "Do you want to do something on the weekend?"

            Rei froze and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't I'm working. I'll be out all weekend."

            Tyson looked a bit down. "Oh, okay."

            "How about next weekend, after the dinner at my place. I don't think I have much on then, the only problem would be work calling in for an emergency or something."

            Tyson nodded smiling slightly as he saw Rei becoming more animated. "That would be cool. You still have to show me around town a bit."

            "Well, actually, why don't we go out tomorrow morning then? I don't really have to be at work until four in the afternoon, and I don't have anything else planned for then." Rei was glad he made the offer as he saw Tyson's face light up with delight. His heart pounded at the sight and with a sinking feeing that contrasted the happiness he felt, he realised he was starting to fall for the innocent boy. It was hard not to though, Tyson just had this quality about him, and Rei had never had a real friend before. He swallowed as Tyson stared at him with his wonderful smile and found himself unconsciously smiling back.

            "That would be so great Rei. I know I can get Kenny to drive us to the mall or something." Tyson was so glad he got Rei to smile, he hated seeing him down. It just didn't suit him. _He looks so attractive when he smiles. Tyson flushed slightly at the thought, even if it was true._

            He'd never met anyone like Rei before, he had a very unique attitude and Tyson was amazed that he didn't have any friends. He was the sort of person that others should have flocked around, but he almost seemed to cut himself off from everyone else, seeing something in them he didn't like. Tyson got the feeling that Rei didn't like to get hurt and he felt honoured that Rei thought him suitable material for a friend.

            If only he could stop thinking such strange thoughts about Rei.

            "How about I call you after school to organize things?" Rei suggested, getting slightly unnerved by the silence. Both boys were blushing slightly, each caught up in their thoughts of the other.

            "Yeah. Have I given you my number?"

            Rei shook his head and got out his phone to keep it recorded. Tyson told him and he grinned. "Cool. Tomorrow should be so fun."

            "Yeah."

            "Unfortunately we have to get through the rest of today first."

            Both boys sighed and trudged into the classroom.

*~*

Kai was unusually silent as he drove Tyson over to Rei's house. Tyson watched him curiously, even for Kai this sort of behaviour was weird.

            "What is it?" he asked, glancing over at Tyson.

            Even with the dark shades on, Tyson found himself looking away from the intense gaze. "Nothing really," he answered, "Just wondering why you're so quiet."

            "I'm always quiet."

            "I guess you are, it seems worse this time though."

            "Keep out of it Tyson."

            "Whatever." Tyson glared at him before snorting and turning away. Kai's attitude really got to him at times, in fact, it was starting to rub off on him a bit.

            Kai glanced at Tyson again then concentrated on finding the address Tyson had given to his earlier. He hadn't been around here much of late and still got a bit muddled. "I think this is it," he said as he pulled up to a rather large and impressive apartment building.

            Tyson whistled. "Guess so." He grinned and jumped out of the car. Kai locked everything up and followed the enthusiastic boy through the lobby to the elevator. Once inside Kai had to restrain Tyson from pushing all of the buttons, instead pushing the proper button himself. Tyson pouted at this and kept trying to reach for the control board until they got out at Rei's floor. Tyson ran down the hall to their apartment and knocked very loudly.

            Kai sighed, muttering, "Why me?" as the door opened, revealing Bryan in a somewhat disheveled state of dress.

            "Sorry," he apologised. "I forgot about getting up early today. Come in." He opened the door wider and the two stepped through. "I was just making breakfast, would you two like to join us?"

            "Yeah!" Tyson was practically jumping with glee as he followed Bryan into the kitchen. Rei was already sitting at the table, his mouth full, when they entered.

            He swallowed and grinned. "Hey Tyson, glad you could make it. Want some food? There's plenty here." And indeed there was. Remembering finally that Tyson would be coming around, Bryan had made extra and the boy eagerly sat down and started devouring the scrumptious morsels.

            "Would you like to join us Kai?" Bryan offered, gesturing to an empty seat.

            Kai was about to refuse when he caught a whiff of the food. "Sure, why not," he said, taking a seat next to Tyson. Bryan served him up some food and he hesitantly took a bite.

            "Wow, Tyson wasn't joking," he said after he swallowed.

            "And this is just a hurried breakfast," Rei said with a grin. "Wait until Friday."

            "Yes! More food!" Tyson grinned enthusiastically, to the amusement of the others at the table. Well, Kai actually groaned and shook his head in exasperation.

            "So your other guardian is not here?" Kai asked Rei curiously.

            "Tala's still sleeping," Rei said with a grin. "He's very lazy when he gets the opportunity."

            "This time he's a bit sick though," Bryan told Kai. "Otherwise I know he'd be up here greeting you. He hates impoliteness, but I'm refusing to let him come out of the room until toady … when he finally wakes up."

            "He takes sick easily?"

            "Sometimes, when he's exerted himself."

            The late breakfast and dining room chatter continued on until everything had been eaten and the two boys finally noticed the time.

            "Ah, we're going to miss the movie," Rei groaned.

            Kai looked at his watch and said, "I could drive you two in if you want."

            Tyson grinned. "Thanks Kai."

            Rei smiled gratefully. "Yeah, thanks."

            Kai looked over at Bryan. "That was a wonderful meal, I'm looking forward to Friday more than ever now." He got up from the table, with the two boys looking excited about the outing. Bryan walked them all to the door, waving at the two boys as they dashed excitedly down the hallway.

            Kai caught the expression on Bryan's face as he watched them. Noticing Kai's curious look, Bryan told him, "Rei doesn't often go out, it's quite strange to see him acting so animated around someone his own age. And Tyson seems like the prefect person for him."

            Kai nodded. "He's s good kid." He shook his head as he heard Tyson all out impatiently for him to hurry. He shot Bryan a wry look and set off after them. "I'll see you around sometime."

            "Yeah." Bryan watched them leave then closed the door, heading back to the kitchen to finish with Tala's breakfast. He should have been waking up right about then.

            Packing everything else away to be washed, Bryan headed into Tala's room with a tray laden with food. He opened the door and stared for a few moments at the still figure on the bed, his heart tugging painfully with guilt. He stepped forward and placed the tray on the table beside the large bed and sat down beside Tala's sleeping form.

            Bryan gently brushed back Tala's hair from his face and smiled as the frown on his face faded.

            "Bryan?" Tala murmured softly, waking up.

            "I have breakfast," Bryan offered with a smile and Tala returned the smile, looking over at the table.

            "I think the poor invalid still needs someone to feed him," Tala said with a yawn and a smirk. Bryan laughed but nodded, feeding a few pancakes to Tala before the redhead finally got sick of it and sat up, pulling the tray over to himself, much to Bryan's amusement.

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Better," Tala told him truthfully. "I'll be fine for this afternoon."

            "And after that?" Bryan asked coldly. Tala glared at his tone.

            "That won't matter, what matters is that I do my job."

            Bryan looked sour but nodded, knowing that there was really nothing either of them could do to get out of this today.

            "I think I'll take the car today." Tala looked thoughtful as he finished off his breakfast. "I don't think I'm quite up for a ride on your motorcycle yet. I'll take Rei too."

            "You'll have to pick him up when he calls, he's at the mall with Tyson."

            Tala nodded. "Sure." Then he frowned. "How did he get there?"

            "Kai dropped them off." Bryan took Tala's plate from him, heading to the door.

            "Kai?" Bryan nodded at Tala's inquiry. "Seems like a nice guy then."

            "You'd like him," Bryan said as he moved out.

            "That you can be sure of," Tala whispered to no one. He sighed and got up, no longer in any real pain. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to ready himself for the day.

_AN: Hope you all liked that and I promise next chapter things get really interesting. Really interesting._

_Until then._


	8. Chapter Eight

_This has got to be my favourite chapter yet, hope you all feel the same way about it too. And to Daniel, who emailed me, thank you first of all and yes, Rei and Tyson are supposed to be the same age, 15. Hope everyone enjoys the update._

Everything had been going perfectly throughout the day. Great movie, good shopping, and now Rei was taking Tyson around to the more interesting entertainment spots of this city.

            "You'll have to know this place eventually," Rei told him, pointing to a rather large concert hall. "This will probably be where the Phoenix Tear concert will be. They are planning one right?"

            Tyson laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah, they are, a few actually. The home crowd loves them. But I don't think it will be for a while. They've come back to do the new album, shoot a video and to rest up a bit before that. Probably not for six months to a year, if that."

            Rei sighed. "Well, at least I finally got to meet them." He grinned. "You do not know how much of  a thrill that is!"

            Tyson smiled. "I think I can make a guess."

            Rei laughed sheepishly and scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry, I tend to get carried away with things that I like."

            "That's okay," Tyson told him with a grin. "I'm the same sometimes." They continued walking for a while until they both heard a rather large rumbling sound. Tyson grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm a bit hungry."

            Rei looked at his watch. It was a bit after 2 in the afternoon. "Wow, I didn't realise how long we'd been wandering around." He looked around, frowning slightly. "There are some all right places to eat around here, but there's a fantastic joint a few streets over. Not as good as Bryan's cooking, but a close second. You up for a little more walking?"

            Tyson nodded. "Sure, if you say it's worthwhile going there."

            "Definitely. Come on." Rei grinned and grabbed a hold of Tyson's hand, leading him across the quiet street and through a small alleyway. "This is a shortcut," he told Tyson. "I know these streets like the back of my hand."

            "I'm glad, because I was lost a few streets back." Rei laughed at him. He'd never felt like this before about someone. Looking back at the smiling boy, Rei felt his heart tug at him. He really liked Tyson, the boy seemed to accept him for who he really was and actually like who he was. Apart from Tala and Bryan, Rei had never met anyone who felt the slightest bit of regard for him and now he was starting to fall for him. Hard.

            Looking around, Rei released Tyson's hand, much to the disappointment of both, and led Tyson into a small restaurant on the corner of a street. Inside was a rather elegant, yet homey sort of decor that Tyson rather liked and the smells ... he was almost drooling at the prospect of such excellent food.

            "Rei!"

            Tyson turned around in confusion as someone called out. Rei grinned seeing a large man approaching him with a grin. "Frederik." He clasped the chef's hand. "How are you? How is your business?'

            "Fantastic as always," Frederik answered with an eastern European accent. "I've not seen you for some time young Rei, staying out of trouble I hope."

            "You know me," Rei answered with a grin.

            "I do, that's why I'm worried." The two shared a laugh then the chef's attention was drawn to Tyson. "A friend of yours?"

            "Yes, this is Tyson."

            The man's face was beaming. "Welcome, welcome, any friend of Rei's is very much welcome with us. Now, I shall leave you two to decide on your order then I shall be back yes?"

            Rei nodded. "Thank you Frederik."

            Tyson grinned. "Yeah. Thanks man." The chef bowed sightly to them and walked back to the kitchen area, leaving them among the other patrons. They sat down at a table.

            "You know a lot of interesting people," Tyson commented once they'd decided what to eat.

            "Like you?" Rei asked with a grin.

            Tyson chuckled. "Among others, yes. How did you meet them all?"

            Rei sighed. "I get to know a few people through my job, some through others I've met, some I've known before. Not all of them are people I would consider friends, but there are some that I enjoy spending time with, like Frederik." Tyson nodded. Rei seemed almost evasive, but Tyson realised that maybe Rei didn't want to talk too much about his past. Needing guardians, rather than being with his parents, Tyson figured something upsetting had to have happened to him in his past. Tyson didn't want to press on a sore spot.

            Frederik came back then, wanting their orders. Rei got a pasta dish while Tyson had been rather indecisive at first, finally choosing some sort of crepe dish. "Frederik has many dishes here. He's travelled around many places, what's why his food is so diverse and multi-cultural," Rei explained to Tyson as they waited.

            "Cool." They got their food fairly quickly. Frederik obviously sped up the orders, favouring Rei as a patron. Sometimes it was good to have friends who knew people, Tyson thought.

            They were having a great time, enjoying themselves and eating one of the most delicious meals Tyson had ever tasted (apart from breakfast that morning) but like all good things, it must either come to an end or be interrupted rudely and be soured.

            A few more patrons entered the restaurant. Tyson looked over curiously and frowned. Rei froze. It was those two creeps, Eddy and Steve with two girls. Tyson had seen them around school and knew they were popular, but he didn't understand why Rei went so still when he saw them. Tyson looked over at Rei and whispered, "Who are the girls?" He hoped they hadn't been seen.

            "Emily and Mariah. Emily's the school's tennis champ as well as the super genius. Mariah's the typical "popular girl" head cheerleader, everyone wants to date her while hating her, reputation as a slut, the usual. I can't stand her."

            Tyson studied her. "She doesn't really sound like the nicest person."

            Rei winced. "Well, she used to be, until she started hanging out with those guys. They realised how pretty she was and figured she'd be perfect with them."

            "You knew her?"

            "Yeah." Rei looked a bit upset. "She used to be a friend of mine, but after ... well, let's just say things got cold between us." Tyson nodded, concentrating on his almost empty plate.

            They managed a few more minutes without being seen before Eddy finally noticed them. Tyson saw him get up and walk over to them, or more specifically, over to him. The others followed his lead, ignoring Rei and sending fake smiles his way.

            "Thought you had a bit more sense than to be hanging out with this dropkick here," Eddy said.

            "Maybe I like dropkicks," Tyson snapped at him, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

            Eddy shrugged, pretending not to notice. "Your choice, but I thought I should warn you before you become a complete outcast. You still have a chance you know. I hear you blade, maybe you should hang with us for a bit, battle a few times."

            "I'd rather not," Tyson told him firmly. "Now if you don't mind, we'd like to eat in peace."

            Steve glared. He still hadn't gotten over Tyson's comments to him before, but Eddy shrugged glancing hard at Steve, stopping him from doing anything. Emily yawned wrinkling her nose when she looked at Rei. But Mariah on the other hand sidled right up to Tyson. "You know," she said with a smile that was obviously meant to be seductive, "I kinda like you. You're cute."

            "That's nice," Tyson told her coldly, wondering why Rei was looking even more murderous than before. "Would you go away now?"

            But Mariah wasn't looking at him any longer, she was smirking at Rei. "Jealous? But of who Rei? Him, or me?" She reached out to run her hand down Tyson's arm. Tyson recoiled with a glare, but she just blew him a kiss. "Think it over Tyson, I'm sure you'll enjoy my company much more than being Rei's boy-toy." She walked away from the table with Emily the two boys sneering and following them.

            Rei wouldn't look at Tyson, he just stared down at his plate in a mixture of anger, humiliation and fear. Tyson frowned. "Rei? What is it?"

            Rei bit his lip and risked a glance at Tyson. Seeing only concern, Rei looked away again, though this time with tears standing in his eyes. "I usually let it wash right over me, but sometimes ..." He trailed off and Tyson understood what he was talking about.

            "You think I care what they think, is that it?" Rei looked down again hearing the exasperation in Tyson's voice. "You should know what I'm going to say to you Rei."

            "You obviously don't care what they think about me and I shouldn't either."

            Tyson grinned. "You do know me, even after such a short time." Rei looked up and shared his smile. "Come on," Tyson got up. "We should head back, it's after three and you have to leave soon."

            Rei nodded. They headed to the main counter and paid Frederik, who came out to wish them farewell then left the restaurant, ignoring the looks they got from the four still at the tables. They walked in silence back to the mall. Rei kept glancing at Tyson worriedly and Tyson finally got sick of it.

            "What?"

            Rei looked startled. "I ... uh ... was just wondering about something."

            "About what?"

            "You wouldn't have a major problem if I told you I was gay would you?" Rei's words came out in a rush and he bit his lip nervously, watching Tyson.

            Tyson just stared at him incredulously. "You have seen Max with my cousin, right?"

            Rei scratched at his head and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. Guess that was a stupid question huh."

            "Yeah." They continued walking. "It's really not a big deal, I am too."

            Rei almost tripped. "Really?"

            "Yeah." Tyson chuckled. "You sound more surprised than I thought you'd be."

            "Only that you'd tell me so easily."

            "Well you told me first," Tyson shrugged. "Like I said, it's really not that big a deal to me." He grinned at Rei. "Besides, who really wants some fake bimbo girl hanging off them all the time?"

            Rei chuckled. "You have a strange way of making everything seem so much better Tyson. I really like that about you."

            Tyson blushed. "Thanks, I never really thought of it like that. Most people think I'm annoying."

            "I like optimism." Rei's smile made Tyson feel rather warm and light-headed. He didn't even notice when they finally got back to the mall entrance. Rei pulled out his cell phone, handing it to Tyson. "You want to call your cousin?"

            "Thanks." Tyson took the phone and dialled his number. Rei watched him as he talked with Kenny and knew that with all these new revelations about his friend, there was no way he would be able to contain his attraction very long.

            Tyson hung up and handed the phone back to Rei, who seemed rather nervous about something. Rei dialled Tala, aware of Tyson's eyes on him the whole time. He felt like he was blushing, but he couldn't be sure. He talked quickly with his guardian then put his phone away. Then he stared at Tyson with some trepidation. "Something up?" he asked.

            Tyson shook his head. "Not really, I just had a really great time today. Thanks for everything Rei, you really know how to show a guy a good time."

            Rei shrugged, wincing inside at the phrasing Tyson had used. "It's what I'm good at," he replied with a fake grin. Tyson's eyes narrowed, sensing something wrong with his friend, but he shrugged it off. They waited for their rides in a relatively comfortable silence. 

            Finally Tyson spotted Kenny's car. He looked over at Rei and bit his lip, hoping he'd read things right. "Hey Rei?" Rei looked over curiously just as Tyson leaned up and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Rei was too stunned to do anything at first, but after the initial shock he leaned into the kiss, holding Tyson's arms and pulling him closer. They stayed that way for a few moments.

            Tyson pulled back first. He smiled up at Rei, looking even brighter than he usually did. "I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?"

            Rei grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it." Tyson laughed and pulled away from him further, heading over to Kenny's car and waving to Rei as he left. Rei watched them drive off, grinning like a fool as he did so.

            Everything was going perfectly for him.

            "I haven't seen a smile that silly in ages," a voice commented dryly nearby, making Rei jump. He glared at Tala who was grinning at him. "Come on lover boy, time for work." Rei followed Tala back to his car.

            "How much did you see?" Rei asked as Tala started to drive off.

            Tala grinned. "Enough." He looked over at Rei with a softer smile. "I'm glad for you, you deserve someone nice."

            Rei smiled gratefully. "Thanks Tala. Have you ever found someone like that?"

            Tala shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm a great believer in miracles."

*~*

Rei looked around curiously as he got out of the car. There weren't too many cars here today, which was rather strange for the weekend. Tala locked up and headed off quickly towards one of the buildings. They were barely on time. Rei quickly followed him.

            At the entrance to the building though he spotted a car that made him stop in his tracks.

            Tala looked back at him. "Rei!" he hissed. "We've got to get going."

            Rei nodded, still frowning at the sleek black convertible that looked so much like Kai's car.

*~*

Bryan paced irritably, glancing at his watch again.

            It was a good thing that Boris and the others were running a bit late, because it was almost four and Tala and Rei still hadn't turned up yet. But as he heard voices in the corridor, he grew nervous. Where the hell were they?

            Bryan could hear Ian saying, "The other two have been seen in one of the car parks on their way here."

            "Good," Boris replied and Bryan knew he was talking about Tala and Rei. "Then we shouldn't have too long to wait."

            "Whatever." Bryan frowned hearing the new voice. He could have sworn he'd heard that voice before, though perhaps not the cold tone he used. He glanced over as the door began to open, standing by the opposite wall, but as the people behind it were revealed, Bryan froze, paling.

            Crimson eyes opened wide in shock for an instant before narrowing sharply in icy fury. Kai barely heard what Boris was saying, his attention instead captured by the lone figure in the room who he'd seen only that morning.

            "Boris," Kai finally snapped, his gaze still never leaving Bryan. "Leave us. We'll wait for the other two here." Boris' mouth tightened with rage but he nodded and gestured the Ian and Spencer leave with him.

            Kai and Bryan were now alone in the room. Neither said a word at first. Kai's gaze flickered to the corner of the ceiling where Bryan knew a camera was. It was going to be a very awkward situation.

            "Won't you sit, Mr. Hiwatari?" Bryan finally asked, gesturing to one of the seats in the room.

            "No." Kai's glare never faded. "I assume I can guess at the identities of the other two who will be joining us."

            Bryan looked away. "You could."

            Kai moved towards him, standing close by him so that his barely whispered words could only be heard by him. "You fucking bastard," he said. "He's just a child."

            "You think I don't know that?" Bryan replied in just as low a voice.

            "How long?"

            "A few years."

            Kai turned away, his fury clearly evident on his face. "You never tried to stop it?"

            "We did, Rei won't let us any more."

            Kai stared at him, curiosity beneath his fury, but he didn't ask. It was evidently a sore spot for Bryan. Still, he couldn't believe this was happening. He liked these guys, he never would have thought something like this about them. Kai turned away and sat down. "Tell me about them, and about yourself."

            Bryan looked startled. "What do you mean?"

            "How long have you been working here?"

            Bryan stared at him suspiciously before sitting down himself. "Quite a few years, seven I think, same as Tala. Rei's only been with us two."

            "And you're the best?"

            "We are." Bryan turned away from Kai's accusing and disgusted gaze.

            "I see." Kai didn't ask anything more, he just waited, sitting silently with Bryan until they both heard voices in the corridor. Bryan froze again, recognising them and Kai looked over at the door, knowing who he'd see behind it.

            "We're late Rei come on," came Tala's hurried voice. Kai frowned. He still hadn't met Tala, but he could have sworn he'd heard his voice somewhere before. "Boris is going to be furious with us, not to mention Bryan will lecture me about punctuality again."

            "What, you think your clients care how punctual you are? Loosen up Tala, you're worth the wait, you'll be forgiven quite easily." Bryan would have chuckled at Rei's comments, were things not as tense as they were. The door began to open. Rei stepped through, looking back at Tala. "Besides," he started, but he trailed off and almost collapsed in shock as he saw who was in the room with Bryan.

            Rei had one coherent thought as he stared at Kai: _It _was_ his car I saw in the parking lot._

            "Rei?" Tala asked curiously from behind him. He tried to step past the boy to see what had him so worked up. "What ..." Tala paled. "Fuck," he whispered in a strained voice.

            Kai was no better. He'd gotten up from his seat the instant he saw Tala and was staring at the other man as though he were a ghost, oblivious to everyone else in the room with them.

            "Tala?"

            The sound of his name on Kai's lips broke whatever spell had them all captured. Tala ran back out of he room and down the hall, not caring who saw him or what happened later. Kai, surprisingly, leapt after him, rushing straight past Rei and following the redhead. Rei looked about to faint until Bryan rushed over and caught him, his mind still reeling with confusion and shock.

            "Bryan?" Rei asked weakly as the man set him down in one of the chairs. "What's going on?"

            Bryan shook his head. "I honestly don't know, and I can't promise it's good either."

_AN: *big grin* I've been wanting to write that chapter for a while, it's good to get it off my chest._

_I'll bet you guys have some questions too … plus you're probably all hating me for the cliffie, but first can I as if anyone knows Tala and __Bryan__'s last names? I wouldn't have a clue about them._

_Well, hope you all enjoyed that chapter._

_Laters._


	9. Chapter Nine

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome and thanks for the info on Tala and Bryan, I'll be using Tala's Japanese version surname, Ivahnov, considering I've used the other Japanese surnames in this … it seems weird, I know, but I guess it really doesn't matter. Um, and to Randomness, I usually just update whenever, though I do try to make it regular (not that it always happens ^^;;)_

_Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and yes, you do find out a little bit about the situation Tala and Kai. Just read on, and you'll find out._

Tala panicked, he'd seen Kai and just couldn't face him again. He ran through the complex, hearing someone chasing after him. He knew exactly who it was, but hopefully he was still able to outrun him and lose him in this rabbit warren of a building.

            But that didn't appear to be the case. He heard the footsteps getting closer.

            "Shit," he muttered darkly and he quickly turned down a side corridor, only realising too late that he'd run down the wrong one. He quickly ran into one of the rooms which he remembered had a fire-escape, not locking the door behind him in his haste. He ran for the window, only to find it locked. He ran to another to find it the same. He turned around suddenly as he heard the door click shut, his eyes open wide.

            Kai stood in front of the door, looking slightly breathless but still determined. He took a step forward and stopped when Tala moved back still, even as far away as he was.

            "Tala Ivahnov," Kai whispered, still looking a bit stunned at the revelation.

            "Kai Hiwatari," Tala countered dryly.

            "What are you doing here?"

            Tala laughed bitterly. "Didn't you hear? I'm the best whore in the business."

            Kai frowned. "Tala," he took another step forward and glared when Tala took another back. "Would you stop doing that? I'm not going to do something to you!"

            Tala glared but didn't move again when Kai moved forward to stand before him. "So you're going to be my boss when Voltaire kicks the bucket? Come to have a look at his toys, maybe try a few out?"

            Kai glared, hiding his hurt at the sharp, bitter tone Tala had used. "I never wanted this, in fact I had hopes of putting this place out of business once I was in control."

            "Well aren't you the noble one now?" Tala laughed bitterly. "Can't stand the fact that you're connected to such a place that you'd put a few hundred people back on the streets to assuage your sense of morality."

            Kai's mouth tightened, but he ignored Tala's comment for now. "What are you doing here Tala?"

            "I told you, I'm the best around. Want me to prove it to you?" Kai took a step back at Tala's look, at which the other boy smirked. "Oh, right, you're very _moral_ now."

            "Tala —"

            "Fuck off Kai, can't you just leave me to lie in the hole I've dug myself? Tala glared, though his eyes were moist.

            "No, I can't." Kai glared at him. "Fuck, Tala, I haven't seen you for almost ten years after thinking you were dead. I _mourned_ you for God knows how long, and now I find you here, doing … I don't even want to think about it. Did you seriously think I would just leave you be after all that?"

            "I was hoping," Tala said quietly. He refused to meet Kai's gaze. "I just wanted you all to forget me."

            "Well you screwed that up, I never forgot you." Kai reached out to place a hand on Tala's shoulder, ignoring the redhead's flinch. "How could I?" he whispered. "You were pretty much all I had."

            "Yeah, I guess." Tala smirked. "You really needed a life."

            "Hey." Kai sounded indignant, but he smiled at the quip. "If I recall you were in the same sort of boat."

            Tala shrugged. "Maybe, but then I was happy with it."

            "So then why did you leave me?" Kai stared at him intently and Tala turned away again. "If you were happy, why did you leave?" Tala just shook his head and Kai sighed, drawing him into a hug. Tala stiffened at first, then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder.

            "You still smell the same," Tala mused quietly. "Just how I remember." Kai smiled faintly then he held on tighter as he felt Tala shaking softly. "Oh, I missed you so much Kai," he breathed, his voice choked with sobs.

            Kai ran his fingers through Tala's soft hair. "And I you Tala." He looked down him and smiled gently. "You have no idea how much."

*~*

Bryan was pacing nervously, much like he had before, and, like before, he was growing more agitated with every passing minute.

            "Bryan? Won't you sit down?" Rei pleaded from the couch. "You're making me dizzy the way you keep pacing all the time."

            Bryan glanced over at the intrusion to his thoughts and frowned. "Sorry Rei, I forgot I do this when I'm thinking about something." He moved over with a sigh and sat down beside the boy and placed his arm around his shoulder. Rei snuggled into the comforting embrace.

            "What do you think is up with Tala?" Rei asked quietly.

            Bryan shook his head. "I don't know, I haven't seen him act like that ... well ever really. He was always skittish when he was younger and terrified of Boris, but this was something completely different." Bryan's eyes glazed a bit as he thought. "He looked like he was running away from something he never wanted to see again. And Kai ..." Bryan's eyes narrowed. "He looked like he knew."

            "He did recognise Tala, even though he's never seen him before," Rei commented.

            "Unless they have met before. That might have been what Tala was running from."

            "An old customer?" Rei asked, not really thinking that was right.

            Bryan shook his head, the same dubious thoughts running through his head. "I don't think so. Someone he knew before I met him maybe, but surely he would have mentioned something."

            "Unless he was trying to forget," Rei whispered.

            Bryan pulled the boy even closer and Rei accepted the comfort quite willingly. All their pasts were painful, but Rei still hadn't pushed everything from his memories.

            _Neither has Tala,_ Bryan reminded himself, knowing that sometimes Tala still cried himself to sleep. He knew nothing of Tala before he met him, only the vaguest hints, but he knew the other's past often haunted him and held some very dark memories for him. Sometimes his eyes were so haunted by something Bryan had to look away. His own life wasn't peachy, but he knew it couldn't have held a candle to what Tala must have gone through.

            _If Kai is a part of his past, I wonder if seeing him again will bring everything up again for him._ Bryan wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not. He knew Tala still had to deal with many issues concerning himself, but stirring them up so forcibly might well have a very negative effect on him. Above all else Bryan wanted what was best for Tala and he would do whatever it took to make sure that Tala was unharmed.

            He looked away, laughing bitterly at himself in the silence of his mind._ And I've done such a _fantastic_ job of taking care of him in the past._ He could still recall the state that Tala came home in after defying Boris again and again. Nothing he ever did could quell the redhead's fiery determination, so he had to watch again and again as Tala was continually beaten into submission. He tried so hard to talk to him, convince him to let things slide, but it never worked.

            But now that he thought of it, if he had curbed Tala's actions before, would he have been the same person he was? Bryan sighed. Maybe not, but it still tore his heart apart every time he saw Tala in pain, no matter what the reason.

            The door opened then, distracting Bryan from his dark thoughts. Rei sat up immediately, jumping out of Bryan's embrace quickly in case it was Boris. Displays of affection like that were not looked favourably upon by the director of the company.

            Bryan was on his feet immediately after he saw who it was that entered the room.

            "Tala," Rei sighed and ran to him, not seeing at first the other person who entered the room. But the moment he spotted Kai he stopped, gulping slightly.

            Tala didn't seem to notice, or rather, he ignored the look on Rei's face and moved over to the boy, hugging him briefly and flashing him a reassuring smile. "Sorry about before kitten." He kissed the top of Rei's head gently, which was becoming harder considering Rei was almost as tall as Tala now.

            Rei smiled at him and relaxed slightly, hugging Tala back. "No problem, don't do it again, we were fairly freaked."

            Tala laughed and nodded. "Sure thing kitten, but how about we head home now? I think we're done here."

            Rei glanced once at Kai curiously before lowering his eyes, unable to look at him for any longer. He nodded at Tala's suggestion. Bryan was less afraid of the other man, staring at him and glaring at him slightly, unsure how to take everything that was happening right now.

            "Bryan," Tala pleaded.

            Bryan glanced at him and nodded. "Sure," he said quietly.

            "You take Rei down and head home now."

            Rei looked confused then grimaced slightly. Bryan nodded, understanding the subterfuge. "I'll see you at home later." He walked outside, Rei close by.

            Tala watched them leave before sighing and meeting Kai's curious gaze. "It would be less suspicious for all of us if you 'took one of us home'. Everyone usually chooses me."

            Kai's cheeks held the faint signs of a blush but he nodded. "Right. Shall we then?" he gestured to the door flamboyantly and Tala smiled slightly.

            "You never change do you?" he murmured as he passed.

            "You'd be surprised," Kai replied. Tala studied him closely as they walked, not saying another word. Maybe Kai had changed from the bubbly thirteen year old he once knew, but Tala wouldn't be able to find out much until they got back to his place.

            Tala chuckled once they got outside and walked to Kai's car. "I wondered why Rei was staring so strangely at this car, he must have recognised it."

            Kai smiled. "Maybe he thought it was nice," Kai commented.

            "If he had thought that, he'd still be here ogling the car. Rei's been bugging us about getting his license for a while now, he wants a car for his sixteenth and his learners permit." Tala rolled his eyes as he got in. "And I'll probably have to take him driving when he does get it. Bryan hardly ever drives our car, he loves that bike."

            Kai chuckled as he turned the ignition. They made their way away from the oppressive building and over towards Tala's. Tala chatted lightly the whole way, smiling and laughing about anything that popped into his head. Kai wondered about this briefly before he remembered that this was Tala's way of dealing with situations that he wasn't sure he could handle. He'd just cover up his feelings and distract himself and everyone around him until he was ready to deal with everything.

            So Kai played along, smiling when he saw the grateful look in Tala's eyes when he did so. They continued like this until they reached the apartment building.

            Tala kept glancing nervously at Kai the whole way up and Kai pretended not to notice anything amiss.

            Bryan was cooking when they walked in and Rei was helping him. It was just something simple and rather quick — for one of Bryan's meals at least — spaghetti and meatballs covered in Bryan's own special tomato based sauce. The smells were making Kai's mouth water. Bryan looked out from the kitchen as they walked in and smiled at their expressions.

            "Dinner should be ready in a few," he said before going back in and sending Rei out to set the table. Rei grumbled at this but did it, only glancing up once to smile in greeting at them both. He was still rather confused about everything that was happening.

            Dinner was a bit strained. Tala was still being overly cheerful, Rei was so quiet it was obvious he wanted to just leave without anyone noticing, Bryan was trying to converse normally, but his eyes would stray to Kai apprehensively and a bit possessively at times, while Kai was trying to ignore that fact that the uncomfortable feelings around the table were due to his presence.

            Finally, Rei finished  and excused himself, saying something about homework and cleaning his room. Bryan waved him away saying he would do the dishes. Rei dashed off as quickly as he could without actually running and almost slammed the door to his small sanctuary.

            Kai's eyes followed him until he went inside the room then he looked back over at the two still sitting at the table. They were looking back at him.

            "Time for explanations don't you think?" Kai said quietly.

            Tala hesitated, but Bryan looked at him closely. "What do you want to know?"

            "Let's start with everything and go from there. No, wait," Kai glanced around once more, his eyes hardening. "Let's start with Rei and you two had better have a very fucking good explanation for that."

_AN: Yet another cliffie-type ending, but a necessary one for what I have planned for the next chapter. Still, I hope you guys liked that rather dramatic chapter, cause this is the part of the story that I love._

_Well, until next time_

_Laters._


	10. Chapter Ten

_Hey all, back again with another update. These might become even more infrequent that they already are due to the fact that I'm working full time now._

_I suppose you guys are still wondering about Tala and Kai, but the time has not come for me to reveal all of that just yet. Lots more plot stuff before I can go into that. Still I hope you guys enjoy this part anyway._

Kai sat staring at a flickering candle flame as though mesmerised, however, it was obvious he was deep in troubling thought. He rested his chin in his face and tried to get his thoughts in order, but they kept tumbling over one another, concerning him even more.

            "Boris?" Kai finally choked out, staring at Tala and Bryan on the other couch. Tala looked away, but Bryan nodded.

            "Rei was ten, we were told where to find him the next morning. It's what Boris does, he picks out those he wants and he takes them, one way or another." Kai saw Tala's flinch and his eyes narrowed sharply. Bryan noticed this and frowned slightly, realizing there was something else going on, but then, he'd known that since this afternoon.

            "Were you 'picked'?" Kai talked directly to him, but Bryan didn't notice the exclusion of Tala.

            "We were approached on the streets for work quite a few years ago, almost ten I think. I'd only met Tala a week before then." Bryan glanced over at the man beside him, concerned to see Tala curled up slightly and staring out the window at nothing.

            Something was definitely going on.

            "I see, so you weren't chosen like Rei was?" Bryan shook his head. "Why were you given the role of 'educator'?"

            "Because I refused," Tala cut in softly. He glanced over at Kai once and winced seeing his harsh expression. "Boris was going to have him trained one way or another, Bryan stepped in knowing it would be better if he, rather than anyone else, trained him."

            "Again, why you?"

            "Because I know what I'm doing," Bryan said confidently. "I'd been on the streets for years, I know everything there is to know and I also know more. I understand how some people would react to certain situations. Rei was too fragile. If he'd been allowed to stay with Boris and the others he would have been completely broken into something unrecognizable. I had to do something, Tala couldn't."

            Tala looked away again and Kai knew he and Bryan had to talk more alone.

            "You act like there were no other options."

            "There weren't," Tala snapped. "At least not ones that Bryan was willing to consider."

            Bryan growled at Tala. "Damn it, it was Rei's choice! Do you really think either of us wanted you to be punished? He made the decision in the end, he could have gone, but he didn't. It's done."

            Tala glared at Bryan for a moment longer before getting up with a shake of his head and leaving the room. Bryan and Kai were the only ones left in the apartment. Bryan was sure Rei had climbed out his window and was now up on the roof, as he usually did when he was stressed. His journal would probably be gone too. He sighed. It was hard sometimes, but he would have done anything for those two.

            "You met him ten years ago?" Kai asked quietly.

            Bryan glanced at him. "You met him earlier than that I presume?"

            Kai nodded. "He disappeared, I never found out why."

            "He never spoke to me of anything about his past. I met him on the streets. He was a total wreak, starving, dirty, almost dead and not caring a whit about it. I'd seen people like that, and rarely children. It got to me and I went to him. That whole week all I did was make sure he would stay alive. He almost had no will to live at all, but I didn't want to give up on him, he was too vulnerable, and that was deadly on the streets. I hated seeing wasted life, even in our position there was some form of living. Death didn't frighten me, it was people that scared me at times, people like Tala who had just given up."

            Kai was staring at the candle again, tears shimmering in his eyes. "He used to be so bright and mischievous. He was the one who knew everything, had all the answers. Every day with his was like an adventure, something to be treasured. Then he left."

            "You really don't know why?" Kai shook his head and Bryan sighed again. "I've been trying to find out for years. He still has nightmares about things. I think he might have been raped. He reacted so violently to Boris and the others at Biovolt. I'd never seen him like that, I was barely able to restrain him and calm him down."

            Kai frowned, his mind caught by something. "Was Boris known to him?"

            Bryan shrugged. "Boris was known to a lot of people. I'd heard of him, but when he came to us with his offer, it was too good an opportunity to give up." He gestured to the large room they were sitting in. "This is luxury, to those on the streets, this sort of living is almost myth."

            "Why you two?"

            Bryan shrugged again. "I was well-known in some circles, not to mention I had contacts in a lot of places, plus, I was good, my reputation was one of the best. Tala though … he was beautiful, he still is. Those eyes and that face still capture hearts with a mere glance. He was still the most beautiful person I'd ever seen even as cold and lifeless as he was." Bryan slumped in his seat slightly, looking pained. "He hated people touching him, he'd just freak out and thrash about wildly. I was the only one who he would let near, simply because I never tried to touch him. None of them understood how to deal with him, but they weren't willing to give him up. When I heard of Boris' plans for him, I offered to train him, it was the only thing I could think of. They would have ripped his mind to shreds and his body not far from that, with what they had planned."

            Bryan glanced at Kai to see him still staring contemplatively, a grim set to his features. "I'm not trying to get you to empathise Kai, I'm just telling you what I know."

            Kai nodded, not even looking at him.

            "Does he enjoy it? Do any of you?"

            Bryan blinked in surprise at the blunt question. "Physically yes, I suppose we do," he replied slowly. "Though Rei still has some difficulty. Mentally, they hate it, despite how they appear. Tala always scrubs himself thoroughly when he returns home while Rei locks himself up with his journal. I think he's written everything down. Emotionally they're detached, they have to be, not that they would take any delight in the customers. It's not in their nature."

            "What about you?" Kai's crimson eyes caught his sliver ones questioningly.

            Bryan smiled. "I enjoy my work very much … or I would if I only had to worry about myself. I have no qualms with anything I do, I don't have any strange habits after sex, it's out of my mind until the next job. I have more important things to waste my time and energy on."

            Kai looked surprised. "You really don't feel anything?"

            Bryan shook his head. "I'm contented quite easily. Honestly, the only things I do care about are those two." He gave Kai a quick sharp look. "They are my only concern."

            Kai smirked. "You need not fear me as an enemy."

            "Good." Bryan visibly let his muscles relax and Kai stared in wonder at how much he had changed. _He was like a falcon prepared to strike, or protecting his eggs from a predator._ The image made Kai shiver. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his slim cigarette case.

            Bryan cleared his throat and stared pointedly at the stick in Kai's mouth. "Outside if you would, I'd rather not have the place smelling of smoke."

            Kai chuckled, getting up with Bryan and moving to the door. "No strange habits then?"

            "I said after sex. There's nothing wrong with having a clean home free of toxic fumes." Bryan looked over and winced. "Which reminds me, I've still got dishes in the sink."

            "I'll be out of your way then." Kai opened the front door and left, heading outside to smoke. Bryan sighed as he left, not really sure how to take the strange situation they were all in. He headed to the kitchen and started running water for cleaning.

            Everyone just needed a bit of time to sort themselves out.

*~*

Rei looked around curiously, sensing someone else up on the roof with him, but when he saw who it was, he froze and all colour faded from his face.

            "I usually only get that look from teenyboppers meeting me on the street by chance." Kai smirked as he lit his cigarette, making sure he was far enough from Rei that the fumes didn't touch him.

            "I … I just …" Rei looked away shamefully. "Do you despise me?" he finally asked quietly.

            Kai took a long drag and slowly exhaled before he looked over at Rei coolly, studying him closely. "I don't, and I doubt I should have a reason to despise you ever." He smiled softly and sat down on the edge of the building beside Rei, one knee brought up to his chest to balance himself.

            Rei was stunned. "Really?" he hardly dared to hope it could be true. "But I'm …"

            "No different to any other boy I've met before," Kai assured him. He blew out another puff of smoke, glancing down at the half-smoked stick. "Bryan told me about how you all met."

            Rei blushed. "Oh."

            "I can understand why you would feel ashamed by everything, but I also understand this was not your fault. I had never believed that."

            "You thought Bryan and Tala were using me for their own gain," Rei interjected quietly.

            Kai shrugged, taking another drag. "The thought had crossed my mind. The children are usually the innocents in this."

            "Then did you also know that Tala and Bryan were brought into this situation as children? Innocents themselves at one time?" Rei glared at him. "Did you also know that ultimately I made the choice, not them, this was my path, the one I chose?"

            "Yeah, I know, that doesn't mean you're still at fault."

            "You're just trying to justify it all because you like me," Rei said with a smirk.

            Kai chuckled. "You're right, I am."

            Rei grinned at him. "Adults are hopeless. They think we're all so clueless."

            Kai's cigarette hung from his lips as he glanced at Rei with narrowed eyes. "Well there is one teenager who is clueless to all of this."

            Rei froze. "Please don't tell Tyson," he begged. "I don't want him knowing about me."

            "He likes you Rei. I and all the others are rather fond of him, we wouldn't like to see him toyed with."

            Rei hung his head. "I know and I like him too, more than you could ever imagine, but a situation like this isn't something you can just drop on a person you like."

            "How else are you supposed to deal with it?"

            Rei shrugged. "Leave it for now and hope things sort themselves out."

            "Rei," Kai clucked disapprovingly.

            "Well what else am I supposed to do right now?" he snapped, golden eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you have any idea what it's like for me? I'm a whore Kai, I sell myself to other men, people look upon me in disgust, I'm never talked about in polite society. I can't bring Tyson in on all of that, he's not part of that sort of life. I don't ever want him tainted by this."

            "He is now whether he likes it or not." Kai crushed the stub of his cigarette out on the rooftop. "We all are and you have to realise that your actions had consequences, you'd have to deal eventually with your choices. Tyson deserves the truth about your life and it's up to him whether he accepts you still, or not. He's involved too far to deserve any less. But if you keep this from him, you're just going to make things worse. Tyson's not as close-minded or naïve as you'd think."

            Rei thought things over as Kai stood up.

            "He's the only one you're really worried about right?" Kai looked down at him. "Because he's the only who should matter to you right now."

            "He is," Rei assured him firmly.

            "Good." Kai turned away.

            "Kai?" He looked back around at the troubled teenager curiously. Rei had stood up and was watching him with his head tilted slightly. "Why don't you care?"

            Kai shrugged, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "You're a fan, you should know what they say about me. I'm apparently the most depraved man on the planet, I've involved myself in rituals of human sacrifice and orgies of blood. Children are never safe around me, I'm close to Lucifer on the list of all things evil. Why should whores bother me?"

            Rei laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "I forgot about that for a moment. People are stupid sometimes."

            "Yes they are, but individuals aren't. People can be very bigoted and stupid, yet I have a close group of friends who laugh with me every time we hear of a new rumour about me concerning a mutilated child corpse in a satanic temple deep underground where no one can find." Kai paused significantly. "Tyson among them."

            "But that's rumour, this is fact."

            "Do you want to know what else is fact Rei? I've tried to commit suicide three times, am still in danger of self-mutilation. I was at one time a complete junkie, almost past the point of redemption, and what I also did with some others I met wasn't so dissimilar to what you do for a living." He looked so cold standing there before Rei, the young boy shivered at his expression. "Some rumours are based in fact and they know this and still stand with me. True friends like that are hard to find, but you could have them, if you'd just open up and take a risk in trusting someone."

            Rei stood on the windy rooftop watching as Kai left him alone there to think over his options.

            _What have I really got to lose?_

_AN: Hm … so Kai has a lot going on … or did. I'm just piquing all of your interest even more with all these little tidbits aren't I?_

_Still, things shall be revealed in their own time._

_Hope you guys liked._

_Laters._


	11. Chapter Eleven

_I am so sorry for the huge gap between updates, I don't have much of a good excuse, but I am explaining a few things at the end of the chapter because I'm sure everyone just wants to read the update._

_Hope you enjoy._

Rei bit his lip nervously as Bryan let him out of the car. Normally Tala would have driven him, but the redhead had hardly emerged from his bedroom all weekend. Though Bryan and Rei could sympathise, so they let him be, knowing that Tala had to deal with quite a few things, most of which they weren't even privy to.

            He was a bit pissed off at Bryan, but Rei saw the shimmer of guilt in his eyes when they came into contact and knew things would soon sort themselves out. Tala just dealt with things differently to most. There was nothing wrong with wanting a bit of time to work up the courage to do something.

            Like he was trying to now.

            He looked around nervously at the crowd of laughing chattering children near him and felt rather self-conscious for the first time in a very long while. Now that someone knew about him, he felt that they all must know, or at least suspect. He wasn't sure if his secret came out if he was able to deal with it so well. He and Tala were rather similar in many regards and a slight edge of insecurity was imbued into both their personalities. Not that it ever showed on the surface, but appearances were deceptive.

            "Rei!"

            Rei spun around hearing the cheerful call of his name. Spotting a longhaired grinning figure, his heart soared and he found himself smiling back at Tyson brightly, all thoughts of anything else shoved firmly out of his head.

            "Hey Tyson."

            Tyson reached his side and continued to grin at him, a slightly pink flush to his cheeks as he gazed with his bright eyes at the object of his affection. He opened his lips a few times to say something, much to Rei's amusement before blushing even more furiously and mumbling, "So, uh, how are you?"

            "Rather well actually. You?"

            Tyson smiled shyly. "Just perfect." He glanced around at the people arriving with them for school. "Do you think we could go in and talk for a bit?"

            "Sure, I'd like that."

            It was a rather endearing sight, Tyson blushing furiously and smiling that brilliant shy smile at him. Rei almost collapsed a few times on their way to their out-of-the-way spot near the performance block; Tyson's gaze was affecting him so badly. His mere presence and the amazingly cheerful attitude he exuded affected him like nothing else had ever done. It was brilliantly intoxicating just seeing the gorgeous boy so close to him, affected by him just as much as he was by Tyson.

            They found themselves at the spot where they would sit at lunch and talk quietly with each other.

            "So …" Rei glanced over at Tyson, who was still looking a bit pink.

            "Yeah … um …" Tyson looked a bit lost. Rei smiled at him.

            "How about I start things off," Rei suggested quietly. Tyson looked at him curiously just as Rei moved in and crushed his lips to Tyson's in a deep searing kiss. Without hesitation, Tyson shifted so he could grab at Rei and pull him closer. Rei knew he should be talking with Tyson … but surely that could wait. What harm could come of telling him some other time rather than right now?

            They spent the rest of the morning before class — as well as recess breaks and lunch — sitting in that same spot simply enjoying the amazing feel of each others lips upon theirs.

*~*

"Tala, you know you can't stay in there today."

            "Sure I can," Tala replied tersely through the door. "Boris hasn't scheduled me for any jobs this week, so I can do as I wish."

            "Not today you can't, we have guests coming over for dinner."

            The door slowly creaked open and Tala poked his head around the side of his door. "Guests?" he asked in astonishment. "Since when?"

            "Since I asked Kai and his band last week. You obviously forgot." Bryan sniffed and frowned at him. "You can't avoid this one either Tala, so go shower and dress properly then help me finish setting up. I just a have a few more things to do in the kitchen then I'm set."

            Tala glared at him then set off down the hallway grumbling to himself. It was amazing what a week of solitude could do for a person's attitude. Bryan sighed, watching him. _At least he's not as bad as he was. Looks like his odd cures worked yet again._ Bryan shook his head, heading back to the kitchen. The three of them were the oddest people he knew of and so unorthodox it was astonishing to think they even grew up in normal society … well almost normal society. Bryan wasn't quite sure how Tala managed to sort through his problems with a week of total isolation without going insane, but he did it often.

            He smiled to himself as he resumed his cooking. About three-quarters of an hour and this would be finished. Give it a bit more time to settle and garnish and it'll be perfect for serving. Entrees would be done soon though. Everyone was due in about twenty minutes; he wanted everything to be perfect.

            "Didn't we send you to a psychiatrist about your obsessive-compulsive nature?" Rei asked mildly as he watched Bryan rush around the kitchen. Bryan turned and glared at him and Rei chuckled. "Guess it didn't work then."

            "Hey, I'm not as bad as you and Tala, and at least my insane tendencies are beneficial to us all. If I weren't so anal about everything nothing would ever get done around here. Now help me by washing up those few dishes there and getting the serving plates out of the cupboard and putting them on the bench."

            "Sure thing." Rei moved around the kitchen pulling things out before he headed to the sink to wash up the few items Bryan had wanted him to. Bryan observed him closely. "What?" Rei finally asked when it had gotten too much.

            "You seem rather cheerful," Bryan commented as he stirred his sauce on the stove.

            Rei blushed. "I guess I am a bit."

            "Anything to do with Tyson?" Bryan smirked as Rei blushed further.

            "Maybe."

            Bryan chuckled and turned back to make sure everything was still cooking all right. There was a small silence as Rei washed and Bryan cooked.

            "You're going to have to be very careful you know," Bryan told him quietly.

            "I know." Rei continued washing up.

            "Are you going to tell him?"

            "Yeah," Rei looked a bit evasive however. "I want him to get used to me first though. But I know that the longer I'll leave it, the worse things will be for us both when I finally do say something."

            "Well I guess you don't want to surprise him out of the blue knowing him only a few weeks, but don't leave it too long. Don't let things get to serious before you say something or you'll probably find yourself in a worst case scenario."

            "I know."

            "Good then. Could you pass me the paprika then?" Rei wiped his hands and passed the small spice jar to him. "Thanks."

            "Everything smells delicious," Rei said as he let the water in the sink drain out. "Do you think you might have cooked too much though?"

            "With you and Tala around? Unlikely."

            Rei chuckled. "Silly question."

            The sound of the doorbell interrupted their conversation. Rei opened the door with a cheerful smile for his guests. The enthusiastic Tyson, however, cut off his greeting.

            "Where's the food?"

            Rei blinked then pouted. "What? No 'hello'?"

            Tyson reached up and pulled him in for a quick, yet intense kiss. "Hi," he grinned, pulling back. "Now where's the food?"

            Rei chuckled and stepped aside, letting them all in. Kenny shook his head at his cousin's actions and smiled apologetically at Rei, Max grinning and following him close behind. Michael and Lee both greeted Rei with firm handshakes and well wishes while Kai smacked Tyson lightly on the back of the head and greeted Rei politely.

            "Hi." Bryan came out of the kitchen to greet everyone looking rushed and a bit worried. "Make yourselves at home, dinner will be ready in a few minutes but if you'd like something, drinks, anything, don't hesitate to ask."

            "Calm down Bry," Rei chuckled at the familiar sight of Bryan acting so hectic. He always got like this when guests arrived, but it seemed worse considering _who_ his guests were this time. "It will be fine. I'll grab the entrees and you just finish off whatever you're doing in there." Bryan nodded and headed back in.

            "He always like this?" Max asked quietly.

            "All the time. 'Perfectionist' seems such an inadequate title to describe him."

            "I figure 'obsessive mother' might work," Kai suggested.

            Rei grinned. "That it might. Would anyone like a drink while I'm up?" He noted everyone's preferences and went into the kitchen to help out, hearing Tala emerging from his room down the hall.

            The others all glanced up hearing someone enter the room, finally being able to meet Tala. Kai smiled at him while most of them looked at him with curiosity. Tala opened his mouth to greet them, but Michael, of all people, interrupted him.

            "Holy Shit! Tala Ivahnov?" He looked quite pale as he pointed a shaking finger in Tala's direction.

            Tala blinked in surprise and narrowed his eyes at Michael before gasping. "Michael Parker? What the hell are you doing hanging out with a jock like him Kai?" Tala glared accusingly at Kai.

            "He's my guitarist," Kai explained patiently.

            "Still … Parker?"

            "Hey! I'm not that bad." Michael looked a bit wounded. "Not like you anyway. Do you realize what a mess you caused back home? Everyone thought you were dead!"

            "So I heard," Tala murmured quietly.

            Michael still looked a bit shaken, it wasn't every day that you saw someone you had thought dead for ten years standing in front of you looking quite alive and healthy. He shook his head, still sorting things out. "Well," he began, clearing his throat, "I guess it's good to see you again."

            Tala raised his eyebrow. "You _guess_?"

            Michael shrugged. "Well, what else do you expect me to say? I'm surprised that I haven't freaked yet … Kai too." He looked over at the singer. "How can you just stand there so calm?"

            Kai shrugged and Tala answered for him. "He wasn't all that calm when he found out."

            "You knew and didn't say anything?" Michael seemed incredulous.

            "I forgot?" Kai offered.

            "Forgot?" Michael was still not dealing so well and didn't realise that Kai was having fun with him. "How the hell do you forget that you met your best friend after thinking him dead for ten years?"

            "Settle down Mick," Lee told him, lying a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease the other man's agitation.

            Michael looked up at him and nodded, breathing in and letting out a huge breath. "All right, just give me a few minutes." He sunk into one of the armchairs and looked around darkly, his mind still running through things.

            Tala chuckled at this. "Jeez, he doesn't change does he?"

            "You'd be surprised actually," Kai told him.

            Tala looked over at him and noticed something under his words. "Maybe so," he murmured. He turned away from Kai and smiled at everyone else. "Well, as you might have gathered, my name's Tala Ivahnov and I am Rei's second guardian. It's quite a pleasure to meet you all." He shook hands as everyone else introduced themselves. They were about to start a conversation when Rei popped his head back around the doorway.

            "Bryan's just finished with the first course," he told them.

            "_First_ course?" Max asked in astonishment. "Wow, you really didn't have to do this much for just us." He ignored Tyson's injection of "Yes they did!"

            Rei rolled his eyes. "First off, Bryan's always like this and second, yes he does. Huge fans remember?" He grinned and gestured them all into the dining room. "Plus, it's so great to have any excuse to have one of Bry's more formal dishes. He really is brilliant in the kitchen."

            "Can't wait then," Max told him with a grin. Tyson was already through the door, drooling Kenny fluttering after him, imploring him not to make too much of a fool of himself. Max followed his boyfriend, Lee beside him.

            Michael got up and moved over to Tala. "You've got a lot of explaining to do," he said quietly.

            "I'm sure I do," Tala replied. "But for now let's just enjoy the dinner and each others' company." He smiled and moved into the next room, leaving Kai and Michael behind.

            "Have you told him anything yet?" Michael asked.

            Kai shook his head. "I think we're both still adjusting to each other again." He looked over at the red-haired guitarist. "We'll talk soon enough."

            "You've really missed him."

            "You and the others know more than anyone how much I did." Not saying another word Kai moved into the dining room, Michael watching him with a worried expression on his face.

            "Let's just hope you don't loose each other again, I don't think anyone could deal with that." He sighed and moved in with the others, a smile on his face once more as he joined in with the joviality of the party.

AN: Okay … why I've been away from this fic so long … Basically I've been planning the whole thing out more thoroughly and with more detail. Honestly this is one of my fave fics to work on, there is no way I'm abandoning it, so you need never fear that happening, I'm putting a lot of my effort into this one. I probably estimate 20+ chapters overall. Again, I've still got a lot on my plate with Uni and work, but I do spend time on this and my other fics too, the next update should not be this late again.

Okay, now some of you mentioned a few things in your reviews so I'll be addressing that now:

**Redex:** I have actually read Golden Phoenix, but that was a while ago, from what I can recall, the only things similar in my fic is the societal group I'm dealing with, the more underworld type of people, but I can see how some things are similar … not quite the same though … that one was more of a whodunit with police and stuff right? … ^^; very long time ago that I've read that fic, it was quite good though.

**hiei-luver45:** I am actually having the Majestics and the rest of the characters from the teams in this somewhere later in the story … not sure when, but I am putting Johnny in … I've got a good part for him in this.

**Dark Dream:** Those are some good questions, but unanswerable at this time … it'll ruin the story. However, I am actually still debating with myself whether it will be Tala/Kai or Kai/Tala … guess I'll just have to see how later chapters turn out before deciding.

I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the fic so far, I hope I cam live up to expectations, but I'm still happy about how many people actually like this … 97 reviews already. ^_^. Thank you all for the reviews and for putting up with my horrific time management skills.

Until next time

~Vialana


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Just over three weeks, I figure that's pretty good compared to last time … Wow, 110 reviews! Thank you all so much, I'm glad you still like this and are sticking through. Don't worry things start to get even more interesting now … or at least soon._

_Hope you enjoy._

Tala raised his hand to knock and waited patiently for the large wooden door to open. He winced as he heard the sound of heavy feet rushing to the door and a thump. A muffled "Ow!" carried through the door before it opened to reveal Tyson in his pyjamas rubbing at his head and wincing.

Tala's eyebrow rose in curiosity as he looked at the young boy. "Hi," he offered.

"Hey, come on in." Tyson opened the door and stepped aside to let him through, his attention more on his head than on his guest … the he realised just who his guest was. He looked around hopefully for a moment, much to Tala's amusement before his face drooped and he closed the door. Those two had it so bad for each other.

"Bryan took Rei out shopping," Tala explained.

"Oh." Tyson blushed at his obviousness. "Um, would you like anything to eat? Nearly everyone's in the dining room still having breakfast."

"Did I intrude too early?" Tala glanced at his watch, wondering if it were running fast.

"No, we're all just late risers," Tyson assured him as they walked into the dining room. "Hey guys," he called out. "We've got a visitor." Four heads turned at his voice and fixed their gazes on Tala. He waved to them all.

"What brings you over so early?" Lee asked mildly as he grabbed the last piece of toast before Michael could get it. Michael glared at him and went to grab the juice only to find that Tyson had drunk the last of it. He got up and moved to the fridge in the kitchen, grumbling loudly about his roommates. Lee and Tyson shared a grin, Michael was too easy to bait.

"I wanted to talk with Kai," Tala told them, hiding a smile at the antics of the band.

"Mr. Grumpy?" Tyson snorted. "Who'd want to see him so early? Beside the rabid fan-girls trying desperately to get a peek of him so close to naked as they can get?" Tyson shuddered theatrically and Tala grinned. "It's probably not a great idea to wake the beast so early … even I know not to mess with Kai in the mornings when he's been up all night."

"I see." Tyson immediately grew interested as he saw the evil gleam in Tala's eye.

"Don't you dare Ivahnov," Michael warned.

"Don't what?" Tala asked innocently.

"I know you, so quit the acting. Kai's bad enough without you provoking him."

Tala pouted. "You're so mean Parker."

"Tough."

"You're just lucky I didn't come over already prepared for Kai's wake-up call."

"Say what?" Everyone looked up at the sound of Kai's voice coming from the doorway. "You were going to let him come up and wake me?" His glare told them they had better not been.

"You're no fun either Kai," Tala sighed.

"Neither are your wake-up calls."

"Sure they're fun … for me." Tala grinned at him. "I see you haven't forgotten those."

"How could I?"

"I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be. You were evil incarnate."

"I was a choir boy!" Tala protested.

"So was I, and look how that turned out."

"True." Tala shoved his hands in his pockets then pulled them out suddenly with a smile. "Oh, right. Here. You left this over our place the other night." He handed Kai back a silver ring. "Bryan thought you must have left it on the counter when you were showing him."

Kai took it with a small smile and slipped it on. "Thanks. Hey, have you eaten yet?" Tala nodded and Kai looked a bit disappointed. "Right, would you like to hang around for a bit more, catch up with me maybe?"

Tala grinned. "That's the other reason I'm here."

"Oh. Good then. Don't mind if I grab something though?" Kai didn't even wait for his answer before going into the kitchen and searching through the cupboard for something edible.

"Go right ahead," Tala grumbled, though he smiled. "Why don't I wait in your room and snoop through your stuff to find something to steal."

"Just don't touch my make-up," Kai called out to him, still looking through the cupboard. Tala made a face at the comment, but Kai didn't see, though knew what he was thinking. "It's my stage make-up," he defended himself quickly. He thought he heard Tala mumble, 'Sure it is,' in an amused voice and decided to ignore it for now. "Mine's the furthest down the hall on the left. Try not to mess everything up, I only cleaned it last month."

"I'm more likely to clean it up," Tala replied, heading towards the stairs.

"That's what I'm afraid of. When you clean up I can never find anything, you're worse than mother ever was."

"I know." Tala grinned and headed towards Kai's room to snoop around. Lee and the others at the table blinked in surprise and glanced at Kai through the kitchen doorway. He was still searching for food with a slightly annoyed expression on his face having not found much.

Michael moved over to stand beside Kai, a serious expression on his face.

"Kai."

"Hm?" Kai didn't look up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Looking for food."

Michael grabbed his shoulder and Kai looked up, a slightly dangerous glint to his eyes. "Don't give me that. How can you just act so blasé about everything? The guy's supposed to have been dead for ten years!"

"I know. This is how I'm dealing with things. We're both acting so normal it's too unnatural. This is how Tala has always dealt with things until he knows he can face everything properly. Guess I picked up that habit."

"It's a bad one to slip into."

"I know, but it's easy to handle in a situation like this with him. Tala will talk about everything once he's sure he can trust me again, I'll do the same. We just need to get over the shock by slipping into something familiar."

"So just when were you going to tell him how much his 'death' affected you?" Michael glared and Kai looked away, flinching slightly.

"When he gets the courage to ask."

"And you?"

"The same. There's a lot more going on here than you think Michael, it's not something to just confront head on. If I do that I could lose him. Tala's really fragile."

"So are you, despite how much you want to ignore that fact."

Kai went back to looking for food. "So I am," he agreed quietly. "But at the same time I'm a lot stronger than you think. We both are and we're a hell of a lot stronger together than apart."

"Kai —"

"Don't take this away from me again!" Kai hissed, spinning around to face Michael with a dark glare. Pain radiated from his crimson gaze. "Please just let me have this for a bit longer Michael, I don't' want to lose him again so soon, or ever if necessary. I know what I'm doing and I know he doesn't want to leave. I don't want to be forced into a situation where he has to."

Michael nodded and embraced him briefly. "All right, I don't want you to lose him either, just be careful, none of us want to see you slip again."

Kai smiled at him. "With Tala around there's no chance of that happening." He turned back to cupboard with a sigh. "What happened to the fruit bars?"

"Top right. We had to hide them from Tyson last week."

Kai shook his head wryly and grabbed the snack food, oblivious to Michael's slightly annoyed glare. The redhead had always been of the opinion that a good breakfast was needed to start the day. He had been an athlete when younger after all.

"Thanks." He smiled and headed up the stairs after Tala. Michael watched Kai worriedly for a moment longer before sighing and heading back into the dining room to sit with the others. Lee and Max looked at him for a moment and he smiled at them reassuringly and they turned back to the conversation between the two cousins, chuckling and interjecting every so often.

He couldn't really let them know of his worry just yet. Even though Max and Lee had known Kai since he was about fifteen, he was the only one who had ever met Tala beside Kai ten years ago and knew how deep their relationship was. They had only seen the aftereffects of Kai losing a loved one, he'd seen Kai as he broke down. Only he knew just how much losing Tala again would affect Kai and he never wanted to be witness to something like that again.

He glanced over at the stairs once more before turning his attention to the others at the table again, trying to let his worry fade a bit. Kai was fine and so long as Tala was here, he'd stay that way, he'd be better than he had been for ten years. Maybe he'd be able to finally heal properly and move ahead.

* * *

Kai entered his room with a small smile, which soon faded as he saw Tala sitting upon his bed with a strange expression on his face. Looking at the object in his friend's hands he understood. 

"I didn't realize that you still kept it," Tala whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Tala shrugged. "But you travel with it too. I didn't think …"

"You meant a lot to me. Still do."

Tala smiled and turned around, hugging the small wolf toy to his chest. "Same. I kept Dranzer too. Ask Bryan, I wouldn't let her out of my sight for a moment, it almost drove him mad at first."

Kai chuckled and seated himself next to Tala on the bed. "I can imagine. He doesn't really strike me as the plushie-loving type."

"If I showed him Wolborg he might reconsider," Tala argued. "Who can resist such adorable charms?"

"Not you certainly." Kai tugged at the toy with a smile and took something from around its neck. "That's not the only thing I kept." Tala looked at him curiously then down at the shining thing in his hands. He blinked in surprise as Kai finished unwinding the silver necklace from around Wolborg. "Turn around," he whispered softly.

Tala nodded and complied, trying not to shiver as he felt the cold metal slide around his neck, or as he felt Kai's fingers fumbling with the clasp. Once Kai was done the familiar weight of the small crucifix hung in the hollow of his collar and Tala smiled.

"Thank you."

"I guess I never really gave up hope that you'd come back." He looked away, slightly embarrassed by the tears coming to his eyes. "When I saw that on my bed just after I found out you'd … left, I knew that it had to be false, despite what everyone else thought." Kai looked down, trying to further hid his emotions.

Tala hesitated then wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders. "I'm here, aren't I? You were right."

"I'm always right," Kai mumbled and Tala chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. It's rather infuriating sometimes."

Kai smirked. "I loved riling you up."

"You were evil."

"I know, but you were so much worse. I can still remember that winter when we were ten and your wake-up call then." Tala laughed aloud. "I still don't' think it's funny," Kai informed him in a grumpy voice. "That water was freezing and I had to share your bed for almost a week and even after that I could still feel a bit of dampness to the mattress."

"You have to learn to appreciate the aesthetics of it Kai," Tala protested, a huge smile still on his face. "The look on your face as you awoke was the most unique thing I had ever seen, a piece of art, if I do say so. Do you realize how much a photograph of that would be worth now?"

Kai froze and turned around with a serious, slightly frightened look. "You didn't," he gasped.

Tala tried to look innocent. "Didn't what?"

"You'd better not be thinking of doing what I think you are."

"You mean selling some of your older, more embarrassing photographs to the media?" Tala looked offended. "Now how could you think that? Of course I wouldn't pass up such an opportunity."

Kai growled at the amused expression on his face. "You're dead Ivahnov."

Tala just grinned impishly again then yelped as Kai pinned him to the bed, a very evil expression on his face. "What are you going to do?" Tala asked.

"What do you think?" Kai asked leaning closer.

Tala started squirming. "No, Kai, please don't."

"Too late, you have to pay for even considering humiliating me." Kai moved his hands closer.

"How about a deal?" Tala tried desperately.

"Like what?" Kai considered his curiously.

"I show your friends at least and you let me go." Tala moved away from him slightly.

"That's worse than showing the media." Kai glared.

"Erm … then how about I never mention them again and burn the negatives?" Tala moved further, trying to distract Kai slightly with his words.

"Not good enough."

"Um … then how about, I do this?" Tala used his slightly relaxed state to his advantage and flipped Kai over, pinning him instead with a smirk. "Now I can do as I wish," he gloated.

"Fat chance," Kai argued, grabbing his hands and trying to force him away. The movement only caused Tala to lose his balance slightly and fall on top of him. Kai smirked. "Now who has the advantage?"

"I'm still on top, you can't move." Tala had his legs wrapped close around Kai's body. "And you can't move your hands without releasing me. It's a stalemate." Kai glared. "I was always good at this, you shouldn't have forgotten that."

"I was just hoping your skills had diminished with time."

Tala lowered his eyes. "Quite the opposite," he replied softly and Kai froze, realizing what he had just alluded to unconsciously. He was going to open his mouth to apologise, or perhaps talk further on the uncomfortable subject, but Tala's phone rang, startling them both as it vibrated in his pocket.

Tala glanced down at Kai. "I can't answer it with you holding on."

"And I can't move without you letting go," Kai replied.

Tala sighed. "Fine, I won't do a thing with the photos."

"And?"

"And I'll hand them over with the negatives when I see you."

"Good boy." He released Tala's hands and the redhead sat on his haunches, Kai still pinned beneath him, though less restrained then before. Tala pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Tala here." He paused and straightened slightly. "Yes sir. ... No sir, you're correct. I'll talk with them both soon and will call you back with the answer later today. ...Yes sir, I will." There was another longer pause and Kai was worried to see Tala pale slightly. "Y-yes sir … very good. I-I'll tell him that when I can." Tala hung up a moment later and quickly got off Kai, moving towards the door.

"Tala?" Kai got up and grabbed his arm before he left the room. Tala turned around, though refused to meet his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I've got to go see Bryan and Rei."

"Aren't they out?" Tala nodded. "Why don't you wait here for them and call later or something?"

Tala looked away again. "I really should wait for them at home. Boris wants us to call as soon as possible regarding a job offer."

Kai let his arm fall. "Oh."

"He sends his regards, by the way, and hopes that you enjoyed our time together." Tala still didn't face him, but he sounded very bitter about the comment from his boss. Kai's eyes hardened hearing the message and his friend's tone.

"Tala, can't you just—"

"This sort of thing isn't so easy to get out of you know Kai," Tala told him, knowing what he was going to ask. "You should know that much at least. Believe me, I'd get out if I could, but I'd get Rei out first."

"And Bryan?"

"Given the opportunity he'd get us out without hesitation, but he does as he wishes." Tala moved to go to the door but was stopped again by Kai's hand on his shoulder.

"Tala … I could … I mean …" Tala looked up at Kai as he stumbled through what he was trying to say. "With my influence I could try to …" he looked at Tala, trying to convey what he was trying to say through his eyes. "You could be …"

Tala frowned. "You aren't thinking of going against your grandfather just yet are you?"

"No, not yet. I was just thinking that if you were with me you wouldn't have to …" He looked away with a blush and Tala grinned.

"Hiwatari Kai, are you offering to buy me?" he teased.

"Why buy what I can get for free?" Kai retorted. "If I say that I want you around Boris couldn't do a thing, you know that."

"Yeah, I'd say that was true, were you offering that for any other whore. But me?" Tala looked very serious. "You haven't forgotten who he is, have you or how we met him? He knows you and me and what we were before. He's not so dim as to forget that and realize just what you'd be doing."

Kai sighed and nodded, looking a bit dejected. "It was worth a try I suppose. I just can't see how you can be like this."

Tala shrugged. "It's a life I guess." He smiled. "Thank you for your concern and for the sentiment behind the offer. I do appreciate that you'd try something like that for me." He looked down. "It means a lot that you still think of me as a friend after everything."

Kai smiled. "How could I not? You're Tala, you'll always be special to me, no matter what's happened. I don't want to let you get away again."

"Thank you." Tala embraced him tightly, a soft brush of his lips ghosting over Kai's cheek. "I'm glad you're here with me again Kai, I missed you." He leaned back and smiled before leaving the room and his friend heavy with intense and conflicting, confusing emotions.

_AN: Hope you guys liked that. I know I'm still going rather slow with the relationship with Tala and Kai but I really want to work on it properly._

_Oh, and I'm sorry if that underline thingy screwed up, it was the only feature that ff.net would allow me to break the sections of my story up with ... I'll have to check things out and make sure it all works with the new systems they've got for uploading._

_Anyways, until next time_

_Laters._


End file.
